


A Piece of Eternity

by bookwormally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeder Trolls, Discussion of Sexual Slavery, Egg Laying, Gen, M/M, Oviparous Troll, Oviposition, Pregnancy, hemoflip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Sacred Scarletblood's 20th wriggling day and as a very special gift someone has sent him a violet seatroll. It goes about as well as you'd expect.<br/>Including: too many lavish parties and too few opportunities for change for the Scarlet’s taste, too many people treating him nicely for the Violet’s, blood politics, breeder trolls, descendants as precious, adorabubble children, painfully large lifespan differences, grief, happiness, fluff, angst, blood, magic, and somehow through it all a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The twentieth wriggling day party for the Sacred Scarletblood was the most lavish event of the last six perigees. Anyone who was anyone secured an invitation to the celebration bringing with them their fanciest dress and their best presents. The ball room itself was done up extravagantly and the floor was a sea of bright colors, loud music and talk, and the heavy scent of champagne.

The Scared Scarletblood himself swirled his glass, staring down into its depths and then knocked it back, much to the amusement of his companion. The goldblood laughed. “Keep it up SL and people will think you’re not enjoying yourself.” The lisp twisted the words over themselves, the alcohol in his own system not helping the situation. The scarlet gave him a flat look. “Yes Psii, because I’m known for my delight in huge parties thrown in my honor, my behavior now is clearly going to ruin that hard won reputation.” A small spark of psionics tweaked the shorter troll’s nose.

His frown deepened and Psionic reached out to poke the corner of his mouth up. “Don’t be so grumpy SL. This whole party is for you, including the huge pile of gifts over there!” Signless followed his pointing finger to the receiving door which was indeed collecting quite the stack of gifts. He rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t care a whit about most of it and will donate all of it to charity or the Empire. Speaking of, shouldn’t you be over there helping?” The goldblood cackled. “I’m the best friend slash moirail of the Sacred Scarletblood, Signless himself and you think they would relegate me to gift taking? I’m hurt SL.”

Psionic had dropped against him, pouting and faking injury and Signless shoved him off. “What you are, is well on your way to drunk. Take your silliness elsewhere. I won’t warm your platform tonight.” His friend gave a mock groan of grievous injury and stood up. “Missing out SL. Parties always bring in the best platform warmers.” A lazy wave and he wandered back into the crowd, leaving Signless to the flow of the party.

A party he never asked for, but it would be terrible if the mutant bright jewel of the Empress and her Empire didn’t celebrate in style. So he’s accosted by troll after greedy troll, all after something they think he can give them. Power, money, love, it’s a mire and by the time he runs into the Psionic again the party is finally beginning to wind down. The goldblood is flushed across his nose and drapes himself over the shorter troll. “SL~ did you enjoy yourself?” His head is buzzing, his feet hurt, and more than anything he craves darkness and quiet, but he paps Psionic’s face and tells him he couldn’t have had a better time anywhere else.

Well pleased Psionic gives him the best news he’s heard all night. “Well looks like everyone’s leavin so you can head to bed with whoever you picked to share it with you~” He’s mocking him, but Signless just sighs and paps him again. “Don’t let thieves on your platform this time. Untying and ungagging you last time after the room had been ransacked was enough for me thanks.” He cackles, but releases him with a shove towards the doors out of the ballroom. Signless goes only turning back as Psionic laughs again. The goldblood waves. “Have a good day and don’t break anything!”

Signless shakes his head and enters the much cooler and quieter hall. The walk back to his room is longer than it should be, but he blames the alcohol in his system making him dizzy and queasy. Finally reach his room he does and his usual pair of guards salute. He waves them off and leans against the door for a moment. His head is pounding now and if anyone tries to talk at him for the next twenty four hours he may actually reconsider his stance on nonviolence. Finally he groans and shoves the door open and enters the blessed dim light of his personal rooms.

He has never been so happy to enter his private sanctuary and kicks off his shoes with considerable relief. Alone at last he breaks the silence himself. “I am very much ready to sleep for a perigee. Fuck parties and fuck the royalty who populate them. Fuck them with something very sharp, a cactus perhaps.” Temper spent he begins to loosen his tie when a low cheerful voice curls out of the dark corner where his platform is kept. “Welcome back sir!”

Signless jumps, slamming back into his door and swearing. “Who is that? What are you doing in here?” His heart pounds in his throat and he can feel his stomach shift, too much champagne, too little food. The voice comes again and as he stares, his eyes begin to adjust and he can make out someone sprawled on his platform, much bigger than he is. “Just a present from the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, celebratin’ your wrigglin’ day. Happy Wrigglin’ day!” The pitch drops, the deep voice curling around the words. “How can I be of service Master?”

It raises the hair on his arms and Signless can feel himself flush and his stomach turn over. He forces the inappropriate arousal away and massages his temples. “You can start by not calling me ‘Master.’ I’ve had enough bowing scraping tonight to last a lifetime.” He waves a hand vaguely though the air. “But present alright, the usual way was receiving downstairs during the party, but I understand wanting to impress. It’s all anybody has made attempts at tonight. Let’s get it over with so I can sleep. Where is it?” The troll on the platform blinks for a moment.

Signless can make more of him out now. He’s big, must be a lowblood to be sent on an errand like this one though there were plenty of burly browns. Then he answers him and blows all of his assumptions out of the water. “No, sir. _I’m_ the present.” The scarlet blanches, but the gift on the platform doesn’t stop. “And I’m very much willin’ to do _any_ assortment a things. I’m here to make today the best wrigglin’ day ever, so just name it and I’ll do it for you.”

The troll uncurls from his position on the platform and looks the smaller troll up and down with a devilish smile. Finally able to see him, Signless doesn’t know what to think. It’s a seatroll with a violet streak in his hair, his fins down and back, unaggressive, and lightning bolt shaped horns. He’s also naked. And then he opens his mouth again. “I’m very good at oral if you don’t like fucking on the first date.” His voice curls around the last word and Signless can feel his alcohol induced flush grow stronger. _Fuck large trolls and their stupid deep voices._ His mind whirls trying to find a reason anyone would think a seadweller for sex would be a good present.

He remembers Psii laughing at him in the ballroom and all his jokes about platform warming and relaxes. He even laughs, earning a raised eyebrow from the seadweller. “This is a fantastic joke. Did Psii send you?” The seatroll’s eyebrow only lifts higher. “Someone to sex me up as a present… well it’s one of his more creative pranks I’ll give him that.” The seatroll stiffens for a moment, but relaxes quickly smiling again. “Come now, that’s not nice.” The way he says ‘nice’ is distinctly not so. He could do terrible things with that voice alone. “I’m being completely genuine here! Mindfang’s present, from her to you.”

He stands all smooth motion and casual grace. He towers over the small mutant, but doesn’t move into his space and in fact stays back, submissive almost. “Now come on, I’m trained in all sorts of things, every position, every kink you could ever think of. What can I do for you today?” The word _trained_ sticks in Signless’ mind, but he’s a bit fuzzy still. One thing is painfully clear. This is not a joke. He leans back against the door and looks him up and down. “You’re serious. She gave you to me to have sex with. But why would you agree to that?” Agree to be used and played with and kicked to the curb, a common whore. Even the phrase in his mind stings and he chastises himself.

The seadweller just nods. “Course I am.” He moves closer leaning over him a bit, but doesn’t touch him. It’s an action made to show off his body, let a partner realize what they get to experience. His tone is amused. “Sir I’m a violet and a breeder to boot. I was trained in all these things at a very young age and I’m here to make _your_ life better. That’s my sole purpose.” That word again, _trained_ , like an animal or a pet and Signless frowns. “What no. That can’t be all you do with your life. Just some sex _thing_ they pass around. That’s barbaric to treat a troll that way.” It’s tactless and he would argue that it was the alcohol in him making him blurt out his every thought.

The seadweller is still smiling, but he’s tensed. The words come out a bit gritted like he’s clenching his teeth. “Like I said, I’m a violet. So what does it matter? Come on, you wanna do this or not?” He’s close and overwhelming from his body to his voice and Signless just stares for a moment. “I don’t think… umm no?” The fins already back, drop even more, pinned tightly against his skull and every bit of bravado vanishes. Signless almost wants to reach out and pap him, but he’s not nearly drunk enough to be playing pale for everyone.

The seadweller pulls away just a bit. “Ah right… because I’m a brinesucker isn’t it? Heh, no worries, not everyone’s into that kinky shit. Just let the Marquise know and send me back, no worries.” _Return him? Like a broken or disgusting toy? Because he’s got fins and not everyone is into that **kink**_ **.** The very thought that his entire being can be broken down to a kink just because of his place and his anatomy makes him furious. “What no! I don’t care that you’re a seadweller. I’m just not…” Signless sighs scrambling for something to make the situation less awkward for them both.

His feet throb in time with his head and he groans. “I wasn’t expecting this, I’m dead on my feet, and would really like to rest.” The seadweller blinks as if this is normal and unacceptable. “Sure. Where would you like me to sleep? Or is there someone else I can ‘sleep’ with instead?” He’s smirking a little and a very vindictive part of Signless’ brain encourages him to send him to Psionic and let him handle it. Instead he looks up at the seadweller and asks, “Do you want to sleep with someone else? If not you can take the coon.” He doesn’t even know where the offer came from, sweeps of manners training no doubt.

He receives a quick shake of the head. “Oh, I haven’t slept in a coon in sweeps. That’s unnecessary. I’ll just find someone else’s platform to warm until you’re ready for me. Sending me back is always an option though; don’t be ashamed. It happens.” He actually chuckles even as the thought makes Signless’ stomach lurch. _He really doesn’t know anything else._ He’s still talking. “The Marquise will be hilariously pissed; definitely would recommend if you’re interested in starting something pitch with her.” Suddenly he stops dead. There’s a cool hand on Signless’ shoulder. “Are you okay? You look ill.”

The thoughts and images this seadweller is bringing to mind. _How young was he when he first started going from platform to platform? Did they ever set a limit? He said every kink, trained to like them._ His stomach lurches again and he ducks away from the arm and runs for the ablution chamber. He doesn’t actually get sick but groans his head spinning. He mutters to himself even as he hears the seadweller follow. “How can they do this? Filthy, disgusting treatment! How _dare_ they.” A cautious voice breaks his vilifications. “Um… Master? Is there someone I can call for you? Or should I just… go?” He sounds oddly small for so large a troll.

Signless looks up at him, half scowling from frustration and half from feeling like shit. “You don’t have to do anything except stop calling me that. I am _not_ your master. I’m not anyone’s master.” _He never has been despite everyone’s belief to the contrary._ The seatroll is baring his throat, a response to the command. “Yes, sir I understand. If it’s all right with you, I’ll step out now and see to it you’re taken care of.” Signless closes his eyes, trying for patience. “No, not a ‘sir’ either. Just… help me up please if you feel like you need to do something.” A cool hand wraps around his and pulls him gently to his feet.

Once he is standing again, the seadweller turns and returns to the respiteblock and lies down on the floor facing the door. He looks pensive and almost hurt. His voice is quiet and submissive. “My apologies if I offended you.” Signless takes a seat on the edge of the platform, tugging at his jacket so he can shrug it off. The seadweller continues to bare his throat even from his position on the ground and Signless burns. It seems so unseemly to see someone so large and grown loll on the floor, but he must have been trained to do nothing else.

So Signless shoves the fury down refusing to let it leak into his voice lest the seadweller think it’s on him. “I’m not offended. You just… surprised me.” His shirt comes undone, the buttons following. The mechanic motions let his mind focus on something else. “I’m not one for title is all. ‘Sir, Master, My Lord’ make my stomach turn over. I’m the Signless.” The seadweller looks back at him, well not quite. He looks just down from his eyes. “Pleased to make your acquaintance. You can call me Dualscar… or whatever you’d like really, but that’s my title.”

He turns back to the door, focused, his head pillowed in the crook of his arms. Signless leaves his shirt on, the buttons undone and quirks an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” Dualscar’s answer is matter of fact. “Watching the door for you, of course. I’m untrained in combat, but there’s something to be said for size and strength and I have both in spades.” He stretches a leg against the marble floor, flaring his toes and revealing delicate webbing between them as he continues.  “I’ve learned that my highblooded partners generally sleep easier when there’s someone watching for them.” His tone is jocular. “Not only am I an excellent fuck, I make a great guard dog.”

Signless’ eyes follow the line of his leg before they dart back to the ceiling, his blush returning. Somehow he keeps his voice even. “It’s really not necessary. I have too many guards as it is.” He looks down at the platform and an idea occurs to him that will at least get the seadweller off the floor for the day. “Here,” he pats the spot beside him. “Take the platform for tonight and I’ll get your room set up tomorrow.” His mind is moving again, ideas dropping like stones. “Yes, a spare coon, clothes would be appreciated…” His voice trails off and he strides over to his desk in the corner.

He picks up a piece of paper and a pen and begins to scribble a note to himself. Signless glances up, still a bit lost in thought. “Would you prefer to eat in the kitchens or here?” Dualscar is staring at him, and his mouth opens and closes before he can answer. “Doesn’t matter to me. I’m always hungry so wherever you’ll let me eat is fine. I’ll eat as much as you let me. That’s all that matters really.” He rises from the floor at least as Signless chews the end of his pen and thinks. He doesn’t stretch to his full height, but slouches over to the platform and curls up. He looks surprised; rubbing the sheets between his fingers for a moment, but doesn’t say a word.

His voice is emotionless when he speaks. “I don’t need a spare coon. I’ve been without for so long. I hardly remember how to use the thing. Thank you for your concern though.” It’s all so polite and distant; like it’s become so commonplace it’s not even worth argument anymore. Signless’ brow furrows slightly at the thought. “No, a coon is important. Night terrors are no joke especially for someone with such cold blood. I want you to be well rested as well as well fed.” He taps the pen against his lips. “Food, clothes, coon, hmm anything else? Ah I’m too tired to think of everything.” He turns to the seadweller instead. “Is there anything else you’ll need while you’re here?”

Dualscar frowns. “Why are you acting like this? Come now, seadwellers don’t _need_ anything. I’ll be content with whatever you give me. I’m yours now.” Signless sets his list onto his desk, returning his pen to its place and steps closer to the platform. He crosses his arms and takes on a stern tone. “I’m doing this because one should take care of their ‘gifts,’” he spits the word. “No matter how poorly thought out they are. You’re more than a gift, you’re a troll and it seems only right that I treat you properly.” He shrugs slightly. “I’ll at least feel useful.”

When Signless met his eyes, Dualscar immediately turned away, looking down submissively. “Of course, whatever helps. Should you be sleeping now? You look tired.” The words have the desired effect as Signless slumps and scrabbles at his hair. “I should be. I’ve been awake for hours doing nothing but stupid party things, eating too little, and drinking too much.” The next bit is muttered to himself. “Like my time’s not short enough.” Apparently seadwellers have better hearing than their landdwelling counterparts because Dualscar replies quietly, “Trade you.” Signless laughs at that. “Fraid it doesn’t work that way or we would be splitting the middle.” He heads back towards the ablution chamber throwing his jacket and tie towards his closet.

He pauses in the doorframe and taps his fingers on the wood. “Go ahead and rest. I’ll be quiet when I head for the coon. It’s been… nice to meet you Dualscar.” The seadweller makes no reply and he closes the door behind him. Signless leans over the sink with a deep sigh. His head is pounding twice as hard as it was when he left the party. He turns the shower on and tries to let the tension fall with the water. Even then though the Psii voice in his head whispers, _you know he is here for your stress relief~_ He curses the goldblood in his head and the real one for good measure and finishes his ablutions.

He leaves the block to find Dualscar burrowed under the covers and sleeping evenly. He puts the lights out fully and makes sure the blackout shutters are closed before climbing into his coon. The warm sopor envelops him and he sighs happily. The sound of the seadweller’s breathing lulls Signless to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“The leader of the Empire is of course our Empress, She Who Lives Outside Time. Below her is the Council, two each of garnet, bronze, and gold and this also encompasses my position in the hierarchy. Technically I’m Her advisor, but I am also a council member. Being the Sacred Scarlet my position is fluid, outside the strict command structure. Basically I work with the council unless the Empress requests my input. I’m not quite a glorified figure head but the Empress does take amusement in my frustration at the common misconception of my being in charge of the Empire.”

He’s sketching a chart of all things as he explains, smooth lines and labeled boxes, and it makes sense when it’s on paper. It’s when you add the trolls into the equation that it turns into the mire it is in real life. If only decision making was the same easy flow that it looked like it should be. Instead hours and nights are spent in endless circular debates and power plays that make Signless want to pull his hair out and scream at the lot of them. “Don’t you all realize how little time we have?” For now though he turns back to his current listener. Dualscar is looking down at the paper curiously.

He taps one corner with a claw. “That makes sense I suppose. But how does that transfer into the command structure that I’ve heard about in military endeavors? No offense meant, but you don’t seem like a general.” Signless laughs and begins to add to the diagram. “The military commanders fall immediately below the council. We _are_ highly educated and the decision makers, but you’re right in that we’re not necessarily leaders in cases of battle.” He reaches out to pull a book from his desk and bring it over to the small table instead. “I’m not as familiar with the military command structure, but suffice to say they fall below the council and lead all the way down into general civilians. So from the Empress to the populace that’s how the Empire is shaped as far as leadership.” He leaves the book open to a diagram not dissimilar to his own.

Dualscar has that crease in his brow that means he’s thinking something he thinks he shouldn’t. Signless beckons with a finger, a clear invitation, and the seatroll spits out. “Below civilians are trolls like myself right? Servants, property, general seadwellers?” Signless’ face twists and he pulls the paper around to a clean corner. Without saying a word he draws a straight horizontal line. He turns it to face the seadweller and points below the line. “Property is separate from trolls.” Fins already down, go back to pin against the sides of his face as Dualscar bares his throat. “Of course sir.”

Signless sighs and points above the line. “Trolls of all colors are different from property. _All_ colors Dualscar, not just those that are warmer than seawater.” Violet eyes flick down to meet his before flicking off to the side. “As you say sir.” Signless sighs harder and sets the papers and things aside. “I’m not going to hit you Dualscar. Just… you’re not a thing to me alright? That’s what you need to know.” He pushes away from the small table, scooping up the papers to drop them back on his desk. Signless leans on it for a moment, eyes closed. _It’s only been two nights. You can’t change what must be hundreds of sweeps of training in two nights. No matter how much you want him to realize he’s much more than what they’ve told him._

Dualscar shifts in his seat. “Sir, are you alright?” That particular curl to his tone enters his voice. “If you’re in need of some stress relief…” He lets it trail off meaningfully and Signless can feel the tips of his ears begin to redden. When the seadweller sounds like that he wants to say yes, but he refuses to use him as a thing. The longer they go however, the more rejected the seadweller looks and the more Signless wants to give in. _A pox on this Mindfang. She’s made my life much more complicated with her ‘gift.’_

In answer, he turns with a smile. “As much as you would enjoy that, a prize hard won after all…” Dualscar almost perks at that, like he would be very much pleased to fulfill his job finally. “But I’ve got something better in mind. Well, you might not find it as fun as I will. Come on. It’s next door.” Dualscar droops a bit, but follows Signless into the hall.

*

Two evenings ago the smell of food makes his nose twitch and he yawns, stretching like a meowbeast and then freezes trying to remember where he is. He feels warm and comfortable and well rested, not the most common combination in his life. Dualscar strains his senses trying to find his bearings and eventually has to sit up and take in the room all over again. _The palace of course. You’re to be the finest gift the Scarlet has ever received. And his gratitude to me will be eternal and I will never want for anything again._ Even as Mindfang’s voice curls through his pan like poison, he spots the Scarlet himself sitting at a small table, a spread before him as he reads and sips from a cup.

There is so much about this setting that is confusing that Dualscar doesn’t even know how to react. The Scarlet makes it easier for him. He looks up and his eyes really are as red as they say and he gestures Dualscar over to take the seat across from him. Automatically his head goes back, exposing his throat as his fins go down. He walks silently across the floor, quickly to limit the time he spends over the Scarlet, a severe offense to any highblood. The table is a spread of delicious smelling delicacies and his mouth waters, but he remains still. “How can I be of service this morning, sir? I’d like to apologize for oversleeping. It was my mistake to sleep past when you arose.”

One eyebrow lifts and he can’t meet that scarlet gaze. He seems so… awake for someone who was so dizzy with drink last night. He takes another sip of his tea before he responds and Dualscar can almost feel sweat beading at his temples with the quiet, awaiting judgment, punishment, the inevitable return to Mindfang’s claws, and her fury at the rejection. “It’s hardly your fault sleep and I are in a constant disagreement. It’s not fair to drag someone else into the quarrel.” The Scarlet is smirking slightly and Dualscar swallows past the dryness in his mouth. “Sir?”

A light chuckle and the tea cup is set down. “A joke, Dualscar that’s all. I’m often up before the sun has fully set and tonight I rose only just a bit before you. Long enough to have breakfast sent here for the two of us.” He looks away from Dualscar and looks almost… reluctant. “I will admit I didn’t wake you because I expect the ensuing conversation to be quite awkward and as much as I love to talk, awkward is not a mood I enjoy.” He turns back and offers a plate from the table. “First however, feel free to have whatever and as much as you like. I’d feel rude talking away while your stomach growls.” Dualscar takes the plate carefully. “Thank you, sir.” Every time he addresses him, there’s a funny wrinkle to the Scarlet’s nose.

For as much as he’s in the public eye this troll is an enigma. Last daybreak when he’d arrived back from his party he’d denounced the whole thing, refused to be called Master, had tried to make Dualscar, an intruder essentially, comfortable even after rejecting his advances, and was generally… _nice_. It was odd to say the least for him after having been with Mindfang for a decent length of time, who a nice troll she wasn’t. You couldn’t afford to be nice when you were that blue though, not near enough green in her blood to even come close to making her feel protected even in her own hive. Dualscar doesn’t even know why he’s thinking about her at all. He’s got a new master for as long as the Scarlet wants him around and he should be focusing on him.

The Scarlet had picked a book up once he had taken the plate. He doesn’t look up as Dualscar begins to pick things up, doesn’t react as it gets stacked a bit higher, but he doesn’t want to push his luck here at all. If the Scarlet likes him this could be a place of safety for a while. For all that he’s one of the highest bloods, he doesn’t seem fake. He seems genuine, not putting on a mask that comes off all too easily on the platform to reveal the monster within. Too many of those have filled Dualscar’s nights and he’ll jump on the chance to not return to being a gutter warmer. At any rate the food is rich and delicious and he has to contain himself not to tip the plate back and swallow it straight down his gullet whole.

The Scarlet waits patiently for him to finish, his focus almost completely on his book, but Dualscar catches his eyes darting to him once or twice. Luckily he’s very adept at eating like it’s his main focus in life, fading into the background like a fine art so he doesn’t catch the red eyed gaze. Too soon for his stomach he sets his fork down. He’s fuller than he’s usually allowed, but he’s never been truly full in his life. The Scarlet’s brow is furrowed as he reads; squinting at the page and Dualscar clears his throat. “You wished to… have a conversation sir?” He sets the book aside with a nod.

“I did yes. I figured I should at least talk to you about what you could expect here.” The Scarlet clears his throat and the tips of his ears look red. “About what I want from you.” _Familiar territory at last_. Dualscar leans forward onto the table. “I’m willin’ to do anything you could want, sir.” The Scarlet goes darker and even that is redder than a garnet’s flush. “Yes so I remember you saying the like last night. However, to be blunt, I do not plan on engaging in sexual relations with you immediately. I’m not one for casual relationships Dualscar.” He can’t help it. His fins droop slightly before he catches the key word. _Immediately?_ “So you’re not planning on sending me back to Mindfang?”

The Scarlet traces the rim of his cup with one finger. “I’m not planning on it, no. I’m not sure exactly how this is going to work out going forward, but I’m not so rude as to send you back within twenty four hours like a spoiled wriggler who’s gotten the wrong toy.” He pulls a face. “Pardon the metaphor if you will. You’re not a plaything to me.” And there he’s done it again. Taken the most common conception and made it sound negative to him. Like Dualscar is more than a platform plaything there to serve whoever has chosen him that evening. It’s all he’s ever been in his life and it’s what he’ll be till the end. Why does the Scarlet make it sound so terrible?

With a trimmed claw, Dualscar plays with the edge of the table cloth. “If I may be bold, sir. What are you expecting of me when I’m not bein’ of service to you?” He doesn’t understand this troll, he doesn’t understand this place, and he doesn’t like that. He’s always known his place and now just within twenty four hours he’s off kilter because of the Scarlet and it’s… uncomfortable. “That’s… the sticking piece for me. I’m not one to collect servants, I have more guards with more training than I’ll ever need, and I refuse to relegate you to some _thing_ that I use every night for my enjoyment.” The Scarlet’s claws tap on the table top and he leans on his other hand. “I don’t know what to do with you mostly because I don’t know you.” He sits back again.

Dualscar waits. As much as he said he wouldn’t send him back, it’s not sounding like he has a place here at all. The Scarlet tries again to meet his eyes and Dualscar looks away. _A good servant does not do anything but defer to their master_. “Dualscar as long as you find it acceptable, I’d like to give it about a week to get to know each other a bit better. I should be able to make my decision then. You’ll have the full run of the open areas of the palace: kitchen, library, etc. You’ll have to stay in my rooms at least tonight though. Seems they haven’t got a room cleaned up for you yet. Is that acceptable?” He sounds so much like he cares when it doesn’t matter what Dualscar thinks.

“You only need order me sir and I’ll do anything in my power to please you.” The Scarlet sighs but accepts this. “Excellent. Then if you’re done eating the first thing on the list is clothes. The palace seamstress can take your measurements so I can get my friend to work on things for you.” Dualscar allows himself a smirk. “Do you find my body that distractin’ sir?” He’s rewarded with a bright red flush from his horns down his neck as the Scarlet sputters. “Dualscar you simply cannot be contained in simple words, but suffice to say I have never met a troll quite like you.” He stands to head out and Dualscar follows, turning his words over in his mind. _A troll quite like me huh. I kinda like the sound of that._

*

_It’s huge!_ “Is this… really for me, sir?” The Scarlet looks at him with a small frown. “I know it’s a bit small but the staff insisted it would be best for you to be next door and this room wasn’t anything but storage before. I apologize for what dust there is at least.” He has missed the point so entirely it takes Dualscar a moment. “No, sir. I meant… this is so much more than I need. I’ve been fine where you’ve had me. I could take the floor if being on the platform has been bothering you. Really this is too much, sir.” The Scarlet look at him in surprise and what looks like suppressed frustration. “It’s only right you have your own room. I’m hardly going to expect you to put up with me and my insane hours nonetheless my endless prattle.”

Dualscar mutters without thinking. “You’re not very good at this.” It takes him only a moment to fumble for an apology. “I’m sorry, sir that was out of line.” The Scarlet laughs and waves a hand. “It’s fine. I’m terrible at being in charge of other trolls. I don’t think I could lead anyone if I really tried.” He walks forward pointing things out here and there. “Some of the clothes we took measurements for are in. The seamstress wants you to try them on and send them back if they don’t fit properly. You don’t have your own ablution block unfortunately but you can probably hear when I’m using it so we’ll be fine to share. And this door…” He pulls it open. “Leads back into my rooms so you don’t have to walk down the hall if you need me.”

It’s all so overwhelming Dualscar can feel his hands shake slightly. An entire room all for himself complete with coon, closet, and his own space. The Scarlet shuts the door and walks back over still talking. “Of course if you want something like a desk or such you just need to let me know and I’ll get it requested.” He’s looking at him, head tilted slightly as he awaits a response. “I- it’s still too much sir, but thank you.” The Scarlet smiles. “It’s the least I can do really. How about we check those clothes then I can leave you to settle in while I head for my meeting.” Dualscar nods and goes over to the closet.

The things inside actually look big enough for once and when he pulls them on they go easily no straining the seams or popping buttons. He runs a hand down his chest, marveling at the fit and the soft texture. “How does it fit?” The Scarlet prompts and he jumps to attention. “It does, actually. Everything always feels small, but this feels… comfortable.” The Scarlet nods even as he looks him over. “I should have known Rosa would get it in one even without seeing you in person. She sent over a few pairs of pants as well as the shirts. Try on the rest and let me know so she can be certain we checked it all.” He glances at the clock and heads for the door to his room. “Let me know at dinner. I’ve got to run. See you later Dualscar.”

And he’s gone before the seatroll can bow or nod or make any reply at all. The Scarlet is so vibrant and quick. Always on the move, working hard, and he still takes the time to care about him, make sure he has the things he deems necessary even though Dualscar’s never had the luxury before. He brushes a hand over the shirt again and turns to the mirror. _Almost respectable._ He drags his trimmed claws through his hair to push it back and looks at himself straight on, fins out for once. _Don’t get above yourself Ampora. You’re so cold the ocean is warm._ His fins return to their proper position, his head goes back to bare his throat and hide his horns and his shoulders curl. _Don’t ever forget that. Seadweller, brinesucker, coldblooded breeder scum, your place will always be beneath someone else’s heel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Obvious signs of mental/emotional abuse in the past including objectification and manipulation

He’s been at the palace with the Scarlet for a week when the illusion of a new sanctuary is shattered. He’s walking the halls, stretching out, and fighting the ever present boredom that comes whenever the Scarlet is in meetings for hours. He still hasn’t done his job, but just spending time talking with him is nice. So when he’s busy Dualscar wanders around, getting to know the place as unobtrusively as possible. Another passable evening goes straight to the terrors when _her_ voice curls through the air. “Dualscar~ there you are~”

He stiffens immediately, whirling to give her a proper courtesy dip. It’s not easy to keep your throat bared and get below eye level and it results in an awkward almost crouch. “Mindfang, truly a surprise and an honor.” He trains his eyes on the wall next to her head as his hands shake.  She walks right up to him and kicks him in the knee. She’s not strong enough to knock him down but still she knows all his weak points. “That’s the Marquise. Have you already forgotten?” Her voice is like a smooth silky poison being poured into his pan. “Don’t tell me they’ve allowed you to run wild here. It wouldn’t do for you to forget. your. place.”

Dualscar keeps the awkward squatting bow, lowering himself before her but never daring to show his horns. “No ma’am. Marquise. I apologize profusely for my in-insolence.” He jerks a little at the stutter, almost expecting a blow. The Marquise never accepted anything less than perfection in her toys before she could break them herself. Her lacquered claws brush up his cheek. “That’s better.” She moves from his cheek over his earfin, a subtle threat, and then latches onto his horn. “But not good enough. You know you are to kneel to me always, Dualscar.” Her hand twists around his horn tightly, placing pressure on the base. “Perhaps remedial lessons are in order?”

He falls to his knees, tilting his chin up to obscure his horns completely. His breathing comes quicker now. He had almost forgotten what it was like to live with Mindfang. He could feel her powers probing his thinkpan, like fingers forcing their way in and stroking in a mockery of affection. The fact that he can sense her at all means he’s immune and not for the first time he’s unbelievably grateful that her powers don’t work on lowbloods. When he speaks, his voice is very quiet. To be loud is to take up space and demand attention, two things he must never do. “Yes ma’am. Anything you’d have me do.”

She’s leaning over him and grinning, her teeth not but an inch from his nose. “So they haven’t ruined you completely. More’s the pity then, it’s only been a week and already you’ve regressed so. Doesn’t his royalness the Scarlet know you must discipline your things lest they begin to get into trouble?” She drops the pressure from his horn to stand tall over him. Her boot heel digs into his thigh. Her tone is dangerous as she asks, “Do you need discipline Dualscar?” He shakes, eyes wide with fear of answering incorrectly. His fins are completely flat, pinned against his skull. A bead of sweat drips down his face. “If, if you see fit Marquise, then I will take any discipline you give me with gratitude at your foresight and generosity.”

She sniffs haughty and digs her pointed heel into his leg harder. “Unfortunately I have yet to hear whether you are deserving of any punishment. That will have to wait until my discussion with the Scarlet has concluded. Unless of course, you displease me while I wait. But, you won’t do that will you?” She cups his face using her claws more than her fingers. “You’re too well trained, by my own hand no less, to fall so far so quickly. Isn’t that right~?” He blinks but doesn’t retract from her touch. “Yes ma’am. It’s all thanks to you I’m even here right now. All my, my knowledge an’ trainin’ – training is because of you, Marquise. I’m eternally grateful to be so privileged.”

He’s stuttering even worse and it won’t be long before her hand comes down upon him at this rate. Or maybe one of her other punishments that required no effort on her part. She taps his face sharply instead. “At least you remember that much. Have you been following orders? Or is the Scarlet too _kind_ to treat you as he should?” She spits the word with derision as if nothing was more disgusting than kindness. “Whatever orders he gives me I have been following exactly. Though now that you’re here I don’t have to worry about, about thinking or worrying or any of that. It’s a relief to have that burden removed, Marquise.” She frowns at him and he has one split second to realize he’s made a blunder.

In one sharp movement she swings to slap him on the neck gills, hard and open handed. “I am not here to lift your burdens Dualscar. You are here to serve me no matter how it inconveniences you.” The blow was sharper than he expected and he reels to the side, hands slapping on the marble floor. He wheezes and already there is violet blossoming around his gill slits. “Yes ma’am.” He knows better than to continue to talk so keeps silent. He remembers his position suddenly and tilts his head back as far as possible.

She clicks her tongue in disapproval. “So sloppy and slow Dualscar.” Her hands turn soft against his face, another dangerous trap she lays. “But if you ever want to come back to me, I will be more than glad to… reform you.” Her voice curls around the words, whispering. _Mine to shape and break again._ Her eyes glint from the depths of her hair. Dualscar’s fists are clenched tightly in the fabric of his pants to hide their shaking. “Thank you for offering. But – you gave me to the Scared Scarletblood of your own will and it would be r-rude to take back your present without His permission.”

A new voice comes out of nowhere. “Indeed it would be quite rude to do so.” The Scarlet is standing not far from them with his hands behind his back and face blank. “Please excuse my tardiness Mindfang. I had something important to finish up.” She straightens, releasing Dualscar to give a short aborted bow, just enough to not offer insult. “It’s quite alright. It gave me a moment to catch up with my gift~” She trails a hand down Dualscar’s face again, an obvious challenge. “I only came to make sure it had been properly received. I had heard no word about it after all, not even a thank you delivered by a grubby messenger!”

The Scarlet watches her, his face schooled to cold politeness. His voice is the same. “Again I must extend my apologies. I received so many gifts, it takes time to process and sort them all. Gratitude is of course extended first to those most deserving, those I can’t risk offense with.” Mindfang’s hand twitches, her claws clenching on Dualscar’s face for a moment. “Of course. I was just concerned my gift hadn’t been properly appreciated. If that was true I wished to take it back before I could offer serious offense to you.”

Dualscar swallows a tiny choked noise, still a part of it escapes. He jerks minutely to the side like he wants to pull himself from Mindfang’s grasp, but he’s obviously too shocked to see her here of all places and too terrified of her punishments to move. All of his training kicks back in under Mindfang’s hand and as much as he desires to look Signless in the eye, he doesn’t. He stares vaguely at a spot next to his right hand and he can feel himself drifting. Dealing with Mindfang was always a challenge and one of his best defenses was to close himself off from her. His shaking gradually stops as his eyes go glassy under her touch.

Mindfang is grinning at the Scarlet at how Dualscar still bends to her power. The Scarlet’s face doesn’t change, but something in his eyes hardens as he watches. “You’ll be glad to know, he’s been wonderful. Truly an oversight that your gratitude was not sent earlier. Perhaps there was a mistake in the paperwork? We find it harder to deliver our thanks when he cannot find the giver’s place of residence.” His tone is bland, a troll talking about things as interesting as the weather despite the pointed underlying meaning to the words.

Mindfang hisses slightly under her breath. She delivers a mocking love tap to the side of Dualscar’s face that is anything but gentle. “That makes me happy to hear that my gift has done so well. I’m ever fearful of people who don’t know how to care for something like it. Careful handling is required otherwise it runs to ground, ruined until it can be retrained properly.” Dualscar sways gently under her ministrations, but comes right back to her touch. The Scarlet watches and it looks like he’s choking on his own bile.

However his voice is still distant and even. “Of course. Your worry is noted, but I believe things will continue to be just fine. Now perhaps if you could return to the waiting room I believe someone is ready to receive you. They’ll be more than happy to take down your information so that your due can be delivered post haste.” The wording is not lost on her and she grins to hide her anger. “Of course. But first.” She leans over Dualscar again to press a kiss to his displayed throat and then lightly her teeth. “Continue to make me proud, Dualscar~” The threat is obvious to the seadweller. He blinks slowly but otherwise doesn’t move to indicate understanding.

The Scarlet gestures down the hall. “I’m sure you know your way back. I have important things to attend to so you’ll forgive me for not accompanying you.” Mindfang gives another aborted bow, derision in every line of her body. “Until next time Dualscar. Thank you for your time and care Scarlet.” She swaggers down the hall swishing her hips and disappears around the corner. The Scarlet waits, listening to her footsteps recede and then he comes over to the still kneeling seatroll.

The first thing he does is squat in front of him to put them on eye level with each other. “Are you alright Dualscar?” He nods, an automatic response to a question her never really heard. When the Scarlet squats down he curls in on himself even more to avoid looking him in the eyes. Two warm fingers tilt his chin up slightly, no force behind it. His voice is equally soft and careful. “Do you want to go back to our rooms?” Dualscar blinks a few times, his eyes beginning to focus again now that Mindfang has gone. Still he forces out a formal apology, saying that yes he would very much like to go to the room. The hall is too open, too spacious and echoing and it makes him feel vulnerable like a specimen under a microscope.

The Scarlet stands easily and waits for him to follow. His hands make some aborted movement before he tucks them behind his back again. “Come on then. Let’s get somewhere more comfortable for the both of us.” Dualscar stands without using his hands in a practiced movement of deference. He follows behind the Scarlet swiftly and soundlessly as they leave the hallway toward the respite wing. Overall he’s mostly silent, watching the back in front of him rapturously as if it held the answers of his existence and purpose. And in that moment maybe he thought it did.

The Scarlet leads him to his own rooms and swings the door open as his guards salute his return. He settles in his desk chair and folds his hands together. Dualscar looks uncomfortable standing so tall while the Scarlet sits. It’s against all his training and he slides to the floor near the bedpost, the tension in his shoulders fading minutely. The Scarlet remains quiet for another moment. “You don’t like her?” Dualscar’s brow furrows in distress and his eyes dart to the side like others are listening. His privacy has been invaded now that he’s seen her in the palace and he can’t bring himself to feel safe here anymore.

The Scarlet’s voice is ever so soft. “You don’t have to answer.” Dualscar swallows and stutters, “Sh-she’s a good trainer, very strong willed. I learned, learnt all I know from her.” He seems intent to only compliment her as if she’s with them in the room. He doesn’t however answer the question. Regardless the Scarlet nods. “She seems to be quite strong willed indeed. I’m glad for once of the protection of my ring.” He turns the simple band around his finger. “Her probes scraping at my pan were quite friendly.” He goes quiet then sighs. “I know you probably don’t think it’s necessary, but I am sorry it took me so long to track her down.”

Dualscar blinks. “Why are you apologizing? The Marquise is a force to be considered. She does what she pleases without regard-” He continues hastily. “Though that is one of her many traits that is admirable. She’s a credit to the Empire.” The corner of the Scarlet’s mouth quirks up a bit sardonically. “I’m sure she thinks so. But power is not everything especially when it’s used to bring others down.” He looks frustrated. “It makes me… ill to consider poor treatment inflicted on other people while I sit pretty here for the entirety of my life.” He sighs again heavily and leaves his seat to come over to Dualscar. “Did she hurt you?”

The seatroll looks at him for a moment, his eyes intent under thick, dark lashes. Then he looks away, worrying his lip and making himself bleed in his frustration. “Don’t worry about me, please. I don’t know- I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not. I don’t know what to do. I’ll be fine. I got off easy. She didn’t bring any tools or playthings and my pan was free from her; I’ll recover.” The Scarlet’s face falls and he looks like he’s struggling not to say something, but changes mid thought. “Dualscar I would never joke about checking to see if you’re injured. I don’t want you hurt and I don’t want you hurting because I didn’t think to ask. Just please-” And he chokes. The Scarlet trips over his words and has to pause to take a deep breath.

Slowly he leans forward until his head is resting on Dualscar’s shoulder. His voice has dropped to a rough emotion filled whisper. “I know it’s not what you’re used to, but please… just let me care about you and make sure you’re okay.” Something in Dualscar crumples at the words, his voice, folding under the weight of his sincerity. He nods, ignoring the burn in his eyes. He looks at the small troll leaning against him and reaches up a hand awkwardly, but draws it away quickly as if changing his mind. “I _am_ okay. You’re, you’re allowed to care about me if you want, but.” This time he chokes. “You shouldn’t bother yourself.”

The Scarlet looks up at him. His face is set with determination even as his eyes are careful. “I’m going to bother myself as long as you’re here with me.” He hesitates for a moment, considering something. “… Can I hug you?” The question sounds awkward, but something about it speaks of careful handling like he knows the poison that flows from Mindfang’s every touch. Like he knows Dualscar wants nothing but to scrub himself raw after being handled by her. And he wants to makes sure it’s okay before he touches him.

Dualscar’s eyes are wide, pupils contracted in the darkness of night so most of his violet irises are visible. He looks at Signless for a moment but when he does he can’t seem to look away from their captivating color and the depth of emotion in them. He nods slowly as if he doesn’t quite believe the words or that anyone’s asking for his permission. Signless leans forward again still so careful, giving Dualscar time to pull away. His arms hook around his broad shoulders and his chin rests on one. “Silly seadweller, pulled me in so deep, so quickly I’ll never be able to extricate myself.” It’s a soft whisper, barely reaching his ears. “… You don’t have to go back to her ever if you don’t want.” The words, the promise are accompanied with a squeeze.

Dualscar breathes in sharp and insistent and in a second he’s wrapping his arms around Signless’ waist, pulling the smaller troll close to him. The seatroll is trembling now not in fear but in relief and the shaky ecstasy that comes with escaping a threatening situation. He barks out a laugh burying his face in Signless’ shoulder. “I would beg you not to say things like that. They make me want things above my station… like you.” There’s a smile in Signless’ voice when he replies. “Last I checked you were sent here to have me in some way. Just… give me a little longer to wrap my head around it then maybe we can get down to business as you like it.” One of his hands comes up to stroke over his hair, still cautious like he’s not sure what’s crossing a line.

Dualscar nudges into the hand insistently, basking in the rare treat of an affectionate touch. “It’s all up to you, if and when we do anything. I’m all yours, in every sense. But if you keep letting me live here, then I’m fine with existing in eternity as we are.” Signless is already flushing slightly and his words only make it worse. “As nice is this is I’m not one for stagnation. It’s only been a week after all. There’s more time before us yet.” He pauses, his hand still moving through Dualscar’s hair. His voice is soft. “I’m just glad… that the you I’ve been getting to know this week is the real one. Not… whatever she wanted.”

Dualscar tips his head slightly pushing against his hand. “I’m not even sure if there is such a thing. It’s been happening for so long, I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t being trained. And before you can argue with me, let me just say that maybe it’s not entirely a bad thing.” He swallows, not used to talking quite so much with anyone. “I can’t imagine the terrible troll I’d be if not for Mindfang and the rest before her. For all her awfulness, she’s great example of the type of person I don’t want to be.” He flushes a light violet. “If I may be so bold.”

Signless is smiling at him. “I’m happy to hear you say that. It made the bottom drop out of my stomach when I came around the corner… It just wasn’t you. I’ve always had it so easy in life and sometimes I forget, stupidly, that most don’t. It was like being hit in the face watching her interact with you.” He blinks and puts a hand to his mouth. “I’m sorry. You probably wish to discuss anything else.” Dualscar shrugs. “‘S fine. She’s part of my life that will probably never stop affectin’ me somehow. Just… don’t feel bad.”

Signless is staring at him and for once Dualscar doesn’t look away. “No matter what happens, none of it is your fault. You couldn’t have known. I couldn’t have known. The Marquise is…” Again he keeps his true opinions to himself, instead curling Signless closer and rubbing his hair gently. He basks in the warmth. Signless doesn’t seem to mind and he sounds relieved. “You _are_ going to be okay. I was worried for a minute there when she…” He clears his throat breaking off the thought. “It’s only been a week and already I’m so used to your company. Your flirting and your attempts at seduction.” He buries his burning face in Dualscar’s shoulder. “How embarrassing.”

Dualscar frowns at him in confusion. “Why is it embarrassing? Don’t you have so many people beggin’ you to pay attention to them an’ like them as much as they like you? I’m just a scumsucker not like highbloods. And if my flirtatious nature offends you…” He trails off, looking a little abashed. Signless mumbles into his shoulder. “‘S not offensive, just embarrassing how easily you make me blush. It’s like I’m a prepupate with my first flush crush again.” He sits up a bit more so they can see each other better. “I have plenty of people hounding me for attention sure, but you’re… I don’t know. Different about it? You make me feel comfortable and I don’t know why. Because you’re so open? I don’t know.”

Dualscar pulls back even further to look Signless over, reluctant to meet his eyes. “Like you’re bein’ so open right now?” He pauses but Signless doesn’t answer. “I don’t think I’ve ever talked with someone so easy before. Especially someone so high up. So I guess what I’m sayin’ is that it’s mutual. And, well, thank you for bein’ kind to me when you really didn’t have to be.” Signless opens his mouth perhaps to refute his last statement but sighs instead. “No trouble at all. Someone has to be the nice troll around here.” Surprisingly he flushes a little.

“I really don’t know when to stop talking I’m sorry. I’m used to people tuning me out after a certain point.” Dualscar looks genuinely distressed. “Why? Even if what you say is… pretty blasphemous most of the time, that don’t make it any less interesting. Like, wow, who woulda even thought of half the stuff you consider regularly? You’re really smart – which makes sense but still. Trolls don’t recognize it as much as they should.” Signless isn’t looking at his face anymore. His eyes are on his chest, watching him breathe. “It gets a bit old after the fifth or sixth time so I’m told. It’s not important. Others have it much worse and complaining like this is tantamount to acting like a spoiled wriggler.”

Dualscar shakes his head. “No, no it’s okay… in fact if you ever stopped talking, I’d probably think there was something wrong. It’s part of you and I don’t think you’re a spoilt wriggler for wanting folks to listen.” He leans forward, quick and awkward, and then pauses for a moment considering something. With a very serious look on his face, he closes the distance between them and brushes their noses together. “You’d tell me if I did somethin’ I wasn’t allowed, right?” Signless’ voice is almost a whisper. “Yes I would.” And then he doesn’t say anything else, just smiles. There’s a small rumble in his chest and he bumps their noses against each other lightly.

A multitude of expressions crosses Dualscar’s face but in the end settles on contentment. Something about Signless relaxes him more than anyone else. Tonight has been painful and this small mutant somehow makes the hurt seem like healing instead of infection. He doesn’t even realize he’s murmuring aloud to himself. “great troll, perfect, destined for something…” Signless goes bright red. “If you’re talking about me, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I’m just as prone to mistakes as everyone else.” Still he bumps their noses together again and he’s smiling. “You’re sweet. Who would have guessed?”

Dualscar rumbles, deep in his chest. “Hardly. I’m a seatroll, imposin’, terrifyin’, trained ta be worth my salt.” His tone is jocular. “See these scars? Makes me look badass. Nothin’ sweet about me.” His visage softens as Signless laughs. “An’ even if you are prone to mistakes somethin’ tells me you actually learn from ‘em unlike most other folks. You’re the Sacred for a reason. The horrorterrors don’t allow what isn’t destined.” His tone is one of quiet reverence, someone who’s heard the tales of the deep and beyond and believed every one of them.

Signless is quiet for a moment. “Thank you for the compliments. Whether it’s what the terrors want from me or not, I’m going to change things.” His smile drops a bit. “But the Sacred is just a title, my blood color an accident of birth. Neither is what truly matters. Signless is closer to me than Scarlet.” Dualscar agrees hollowly, not actually agreeing but saying so for the sake of appearances. His gaze slides off to the side as he loses interest in the topic at hand. Signless’ insistence to the contrary, there is something special about him.

The redblood smirks just a little. “You don’t believe me. That’s alright. It’s only been a week after all. Only a week…” He looks down at his hands, something in his expression speaks of a great distress and he curls them into fists. One of Dualscar’s large hands rests on one. “Somethin’ wrong? I’d like to help you if I could…” Signless looks away for a moment before turning back. “It’s nothing really. Just sometimes I can’t stop hearing the endless tick tock of time in the back of mind. It’s so endless in a way I’m not… Really it’s silly.”

Dualscar looks confused and helpless, like he wants to assist, but doesn’t know how. “I mean if you say so then…” His thumb strokes the skin of Signless’ hand, his touch cool and comforting. He touches their foreheads together again, chirping once contentedly. He feels comfortable around Signless and he likes showing it. Signless relaxes under the soft touches and unconscious comfort he feels with the seadweller. He sits up to nuzzle his temple chirping in reply. “It’ll be fine; I’ll make sure of it.” He shifts to get more comfortable and seems to realize their positions. Signless is curled in Dualscar’s lap, leaning against his shoulder as the seadweller rubs against his hair.

“You must be going numb, being on the floor so long.” Dualscar hums. “Not really, ‘m fine here. But if you wanna move, then let’s go.” Signless stays for a moment longer before he flushes and slides off his lap. He stands and turns to offer a hand. Dualscar is already sliding to his feet easily and grins at him. Signless rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Have you eaten yet? I’m half-starved and I know I smelled honey rolls baking early this morning.” Dualscar shrugs. “Whatever you wish. I am at your beck and call.” He accompanies this pronouncement with a wink. For once instead of sputtering Signless grins at him, winks back, and begins to walk away. For a moment Dualscar is struck dumb by how attractive it had made him look. Then he’s scrambling after him down the hall. He resolves to step up his tactics and get Signless to do that again so he can roll him on the platform proper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally do the do

There’s something in the air and it’s starting to get under Signless’ skin. He can’t put a finger on it, but it’s been making him twitchy for the second night in a row. It’s worse now than the night before and he’s finding it impossible to focus on his work. He stands with a huff and heads for the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, hoping to focus his thoughts. His head clears as he walks and boils the water and he’s feeling much improved as he returns to his desk. He manages only a few minutes of focused work before he’s bouncing his leg and fidgeting again. Gritting his teeth in frustration he goes to splash water on his face.

The ablution chamber smells odd, whatever is in the air more potent in here. Signless pauses and considers. _Something to do with Dualscar?_ _Maybe he had been here recently._ Concerned now, perhaps he was sick and it was setting off Signless’ nerves, he goes to the door connecting their rooms. He knocks first at least and hears someone shift on the other side. “Dualscar are you alright in there?” His only answer is a drawn out groan. Worried he pushes the door open and stops dead. The scent teasing the edge of his senses in his own room is _overpowering_ in here. He can’t move for a minute just trying to catch his breath. It smells… good and he continues to breathe deeply as he finally starts to look around for Dualscar.

The seatroll is on the ground staring off to the side and his face is as purple as his blood. He had whipped his hand away from his bulge when the door opened and now it’s lashing against his stomach even as he tries to contain small moans. Signless has to swallow hard before he can speak past his dry mouth. “Dualscar… are um you alright?” He knows he shouldn’t be staring, but the violet is fully on display and it’s very, _very_ attractive. He’s so tall and his limbs long and well-muscled. Everything about him is meant to appeal from his physical appearance to his training and Signless isn’t even sure if he’s displaying consciously or not. Regardless he is displaying his bulge and, Signless has to swallow hard again, his dripping nook.

Dualscar’s fins are low in submission and humiliation. “My apologies. I shouldn’t be- I was just-” He cuts off with another whimper and Signless can see his nook clench and he can feel his own bulge beginning to writhe. He dares to take a step closer. “I smelled something in the ablutions and was w-worried. Is that you?” Dualscar can sense him responding to his pheromones and his fins flare slightly trying to be more appealing. “Yes that’s me, sir. My h-heat. I’m sorry I was trying to stay out of your way…” The seatroll is staring at him and his pupils are blown wide and he breathes deeply, enthralled as Signless moves closer again. He’s so close and his response pheromones are making him want to beg despite his apologies.

Signless kneels next to him and his own pupils are dilated severely. Dualscar pushes himself up on his elbows to get closer to the Scarlet. His bulge squirms against his stomach and his nook continues to clench around nothing. He just wants to be _full_ , warm and full, having someone take him and fill him with their material. He chirps, soft and wanting. Signless is staring at him and reaches out to cup his face. He presses his nose to the corner of Dualscar’s jaw, breathing deeply. “You smell _very_ good,” He breathes against Dualscar’s gills making him almost whine with need. “I don’t hmm know what I want.” He’s so warm and so close and Dualscar can’t help himself any more.

“Take… take me on the platform. I want your bulge in me, hot and thick, I want you to c-cum multiple times, fill me up.” His breathing is shaky. “God, please. Fuck me.” It’s so needy and Signless all but bashes their noses together trying to kiss him. He sucks at the seadweller’s bottom lip even as he begins to grind against his leg. The room is so warm and his brain is a mess of _want want want_. Dualscar doesn’t seem to care about the fumbling, moaning and bucking at the slightest touch. He wraps one arm around the scarlet pulling him even closer. He exhales and Signless goes back to his jaw, taking another deep inhale of the pheromones choking the room. With shaking fingers Dualscar pulls his cloak off, tossing it away leaving Signless in his pants and shirt.

They go back to kissing hot, but careful. Dualscar’s been well trained to keep his teeth safely tucked away so his lips and tongue do most of the work. He trills, his heat and his desire to mate getting the best of him. Signless pulls back panting and throws his shirt off. His pants take a minute of fumbling and cursing. When he turns back around, Dualscar has laid back down and gone back to displaying, baring his throat and spreading his legs wide. Signless eagerly climbs on top of him, chirring in the back of his throat. He kisses him hard even as he lays on top of him, their bulges twining in their eagerness.

Signless tangles his fingers in the seadweller’s hair, tugging it a bit. “You’re supposed to be good at this aren’t you?” It’s teasing as he leans back, separating their bulges. Dualscar’s eyes darken as he watches. “Are you saying I’m… hnng not good?” Signless teases his bulge, circling the tip lightly with one finger and Dualscar bucks slightly into his hand. “Now p-please fuck me… fill me to the brim where I can’t, can’t take any more of you.” He whines, soft and breathy making Signless trill in want. He pushes inside him easily and moans. “O-oh god, you’re d-dripping.” He pushes all the way in; Dualscar’s so much larger than him, making it easy.

The seatroll is still keeping up a litany as Signless begins to thrust into him hard. “Yeah, so w-wet just for you, all because of you. I, oh god, you, d-do, do you see what you do to me?” He moans, the sound morphing into a quiet mating call. His eyes are dilated, fins flared and quivering, fingers scraping at the floor. “So hot in me, please fill me up, please, I need your slurry.” Signless trills again, moving faster until he’s pressing right against the lips of his seedflap. He’s smaller than many of Dualscar’s previous clients but he makes up for it in thickness and eagerness. Signless fills him so comfortably, rubbing against all the best spots and working him quickly. When his bulge brushes the lips of his seedflap he almost wraps his legs around him to push him that last inch.

“Please, please, so close. Fffill me so hot, so thick and full. Just wanna be full. Oh god please.” The pleas are interspersed with small whines and trills as Signless works him faster, but just not enough. The pleading and little wanting noises go straight to Signless’ bulge and he presses against Dualscar’s seedflap even as he orgasms. The genetic material is so warm inside him, pressing against his seedflap and the seadweller comes as well, trilling loudly. His bulge thrashes between them, coating his abdomen in violet and making a mess of them. He shudders, his toes and fingers curling, his back making a perfect arch before he collapses back to the floor, panting and spent.

It’s quiet for a moment just the sound of both of them panting, Signless collapsed against him. Dualscar chuckles. “Congratulations, that’s the fastest anyone’s ever made me cum. You certainly are a natural, aren’t you?” Signless is coming back down off the pheromone high and blinks at him. His brain kicks into over drive fighting the new exhaustion. “Oh… we just…” He groans and sits up. “This was not what I planned on happening at all.” Dualscar looks away. “…I see. In that case I apologize for interrupting your schedule. I can clean up if you’d like to go…” Signless waves his hands a bit frantically. “That’s not what I meant! I mean, I kinda… figured I should… Gah!” He buries his face in his hands. He uncovers his mouth and says in a rush, “I figured I would at least tell you I thought you were handsome before I let you fuck me or vice versa.” What can be seen of his face is growing redder by the second.

Dualscar looks back up at him and smiles a little, wary and confused, but also amused. His face is flushed violet. “Well. Thank you, for what it’s worth. That’s quite a high-paying compliment.” Cautiously he sits up, Signless settling more in his lap. The smaller troll peeks at him through his fingers. “It’s true though, you’re very handsome.” His face gets redder again as he remembers something. “Oh no. Psii is never going to let me live this down. I’m sure he’s been taking bets with the staff on when I’d finally break.” Dualscar looks confused. “I’m yours, aren’t I? It doesn’t matter if we sleep together.”

Signless groans. “I know that, but Psii is an asshole and thinks my business is everyone’s business especially his.” One of his hands settles on Dualscar’s chest. “I wanted it just to be our thing, but no doubt everyone will know by the end of the week.” Dualscar puts a hand over his eyes. “I’m such a fuckup. If I didn’t have my stupid fucking heat leaking all over the damn place…” Signless bumps their foreheads together. “Silly thing. It’s not your fault and this place leaks gossip worse than a faucet drips water. I just wanted to you to know how sexy I found you before I slept with you.” He makes sure the seatroll is looking at him before he continues. “So this is a bit backwards, but Dualscar you’re very sexy. I want to have sex with you.” It’s a deadpan until he laughs.

“I apologize, I’m being very silly.” Dualscar is just staring at him. “You’re being serious? You’re not just…” He frowns and rubs a hand over his face. “I’m not going to be offended if you’re lying. Just hello? Remember a lot of people are probably going to be disgusted and offended if they hear you say that.” Signless snorts. “I stopped caring about ‘people’ a while ago. Too many headaches.” He grows serious. “I’m not lying to you. You’ve been seducing me for a while, don’t tell me you’re disappointed it worked?” The smaller troll leans forward to rest against his chest, hugging him cautiously like he’s not sure if he’s allowed.

Dualscar shivers at the touch, not used to affectionate contact from someone so warm. “No, not disappointed. I’ve done my job well. Just… surprised I guess. You’re not at all what I expected.” Signless makes an inquiring sound, his cheek pressed against his chest. He feels stupidly affectionate at the moment. Dualscar purrs at the warmth, oddly content and relaxed. He smiles at the difference between the two of them, Signless so warm against him. “You’re not physically intimidating at all, so when I saw you, I assumed you were a powerful psionic. That was wrong though. You’re also a lot kinder to me than anyone else. You say things you shouldn’t sometimes.”

Signless snorts indelicate. “I can say whatever I damn well please because half the time no one is listening to me.” He squeezes him in a tighter hug. “Course I’m kind to you. You deserve it.” Dualscar makes a face but decides against arguing his last point. “What do you mean nobody’s listening to you? You’re on the Council, the Empress’ right hand…” Signless shrugs. “It’s not that big of a deal. Others have it much worse.” Dualscar hums in agreement. “I’ll listen to you, if you ever need it.” He goes on jokingly. “Which I think you do, considering how much you talk.” Instantly he flushes. “Fuck sorry that was out of line.”

Signless bursts out laughing. “You’re fine, relax. I’ve heard far worse.” He yawns and wrinkles his nose. “I should get back to work. I haven’t gotten anything accomplished tonight. Stupid seadweller sexing me up and being so comfortable.” He nuzzles into his chest while Dualscar rolls his eyes. “I’m freezing that’s what everyone says. Go back to work, Alternia actually needs you.” Cautiously he nudges their foreheads together. Signless sticks his tongue out at him. “Make me.” He nuzzles their noses together. “Guess what Dualscar?” He asks after a moment. The seadweller hums inquiringly.

Signless smiles at him like a little shit. “You’re handsome~” Dualscar growls flustered and buries his face in Signless’ shoulder. He whines petulantly, something that sounds like “noooo.” He tips his head slightly to peek at his face. “If I’m handsome then what are you?” Signless considers for a moment before nodding decisively. “Short and nubby.” This makes Dualscar snort. “Thick, curly hair, defined muscles, sparkling eyes, the most beautiful blood, and the best you can come up with is ‘nubby’?” He clicks his tongue. Signless gives him a dry look but he’s flushing darkly. “Romantic of you to notice my eyes of all things…”

Dualscar shrugs. “It’s my job. The eyes are an indicator of mood a lot of times. I have to be able to tell if my ma- partners are in the mood or not.” He waggles his eyebrows and flaps his fins suggestively. “Romance isn’t in my job description… unless you want it to be?” Signless doesn’t let the question linger. “I want you to do what you want. If that’s to woo me hard or have sex with me to help me relax and you like being physical that’s fine. I’m not going to _order_ you to romance me of all things.”

The seatroll pauses, considering like he’s never thought of that before. “Well, what do _you_ want? I told you before I’m fine with existing however you like it between us.” Signless traces a line down his chest, the shape and lines of his muscles. “Well… I like this. But you have to talk to me too. Both of us are involved in this thing and I’m not going to make all the decisions.” Dualscar smiles, eyes crinkling at the edges. “I have to? Is that an order?” Carefully he places a hand at the back of Signless’ neck, gently rubbing his fingers on his scalp. His curls twine around his fingers and he marvels at their softness. Signless purrs slightly. “Not an order, but we will talk it over when you’re comfortable with it.”

Dualscar nods. “Alright then, I think I can manage that.” He hesitates. “And you’re not kidding? This is really okay with you” Signless smiles at him, eyes lidded slightly, happy and comfortable. “Yeah just fine with me.” They both sit quietly for a moment until Signless sighs and pushes himself to his feet. “We made a mess all over your floor. I’ll have to get someone to clean it up.” He pauses considering for a moment then looks down at Dualscar. “We could clean up together while this is handled.”

The seatroll is looking up at him and flushes slightly at the sight of the violet splattered and drying on him. “If you would like. I could use an ablution.” Signless offers him a hand and helps him to his feet. Already the smell of pheromones is dying down. “Come on then. I can wash your back if you do my hair. Yours always looks so nice and maybe you can show me how.” He doesn’t release his hand and Dualscar dares to give it a soft squeeze. “I’m afraid that’s part of my natural beauty as is your soft nest of hair.” He waits for a reprimand but Signless just chuckles.

A maid is called and already news begins to spread of the new tryst between the Scarlet and his birthday gift. The Psionic happily juggles a handful of caegars and grins to himself smug. “Challenging me on when my best friend will give in, how sad their judgment.” He tosses the coins high and then pockets them still grinning smugly. “Thanks for the coin SL.”

The Scarlet can’t hear him, rooms away and busy cleaning up with his seadweller. And if they go another round on the platform proper, well they’re capable of changing the sheets on their own. The high density of pheromones dies slowly over the next few hours, returning things to normal. As he sleeps that day Signless can almost hear the click of Dualscar’s cog fitting into place properly in his life. Time ticks on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of preventing confusion, this is essentially a time skip chapter. So you get a couple scenes but more or less their relationship is stagnant for a few sweeps.

As the sweeps begin to go past, he forgets more and more that everyone else does not see his new partner the way he does.

They’re out in public just before the dark season storms are due to roll in. It’s gotten much colder and Signless delights in being so bundled up that no one can truly recognize him as more than a highblood. Dualscar has less of a problem with the chill, but finds the sight of Signless wrapped in so many layers adorable and hilarious. Only his eyes really show out of the scarf he has on unless he yanks it down. He had come out with the Scarletblood today at his request. It would be good for both of them to get out and enjoy a little time together before the storms rolled in according to Signless. Seeing him flushed with the cold and grinning ear to ear as he chatters away Dualscar is inclined to agree the crowd and all the problems related are worth it.

They’re accompanied by Signless’ ever present blueblood guard and another of the more general guard staff. Both do well at their job, not hovering but allowing the two of them to explore together without feeling constantly watched. Dualscar is careful to keep his earfins carefully controlled. He’s not nearly as wrapped as Signless, finding the cold less horrible, and he needs to make sure he doesn’t cause offense to anyone now that they’re in public. No matter Signless’ reassurance of how wonderful it is to see his earfins rise in happiness, the safest bet is his sweeps of training.

“Dualscar, over here!” Signless is motioning toward a steaming store counter. Moving closer the smells of spices and sweets grows stronger and by the time he’s next to the redblood he’s practically drooling. Signless immediately reaches out to take his hand. His glove is slightly scratchy against his hand, but Dualscar returns the squeeze. “What are you buying now?” The red across his nose brightens his eyes somehow and Dualscar wishes for the millionth time he could figure out what he wants from this relationship. Signless is open to whatever happens, but every time he turns around Dualscar feels his training and sweeps of harsher treatment choking him. At the end of it all, he’s still a violet sex pet and this is the Sacred Scarletblood.

Signless oblivious to his inner monologue points out the buns waiting on the counter. “I figured a couple of cinnamon buns for me and the guards to keep us all warm and whatever you want since I know you don’t favor sweets. I’m going to freeze without something in me soon and those smell divine.” _Always thinking of everyone instead of just himself, truly the oddest highblood who ever did live._ Dualscar shakes his head. “You know the cold doesn’t bother me like it does you Signless.” He huffs and rolls his eyes. “Get cider or something. I know you’re not impervious to the chill. The stuff in town is better than the stuff at home anyway… Don’t tell cook I said that.”

The seadweller chuckles at that. “I wouldn’t dare. She scares me a bit and I like eating.” They’re at the counter at this point. Signless points out the buns asking for three and goes for his purse motioning for Dualscar to order. He rolls his eyes asking for a cup of cider. The server nods and gathers everything together. Signless swears suddenly. “Darkleer has my money. I’ll be right back. Dualscar wait here while I get it, please.” He nods, stepping slightly out of the way so the next customer can order.

The line isn’t too long and soon the server is leaning on the counter. They’re a teal, the high side of midblooded and friendly enough. “It’s a good night for it considering the storms are coming soon. Your highblood is quite the scatterbrain.” She’s smiling and Dualscar flushes. “I’m more his than anything else ma’am.” She looks him up and down. “You’re not sorry for it?” He shakes his head. “He’s kinder than most any other I’ve met. I’m… happy.” It’s only when saying it aloud does it really resonate with him. Signless makes him happy. Being treated like a troll makes him happy. And that… is very dangerous for one such as himself.

Before he can sink too far into melancholy another voice distracts him. A pair of highbloods is eyeing store and seadweller. Their voices though soft, carry easy enough. “…good enough fare usually but if they’ve sunk low enough to pander to _their_ kind they must be truly desperate.” His companion glances again at the two of them as the server trades a glance with Dualscar. “I know you’re partial to their sweet buns but I believe we should try somewhere else. Who knows how low they’ve slipped if they’re serving and consorting with brinesuckers?” It’s nothing he hasn’t heard before, but Signless walks past them right as the word falls.

Dualscar freezes as does Signless. The server has ducked back into her kitchen fiddling with the oven but obviously listening hard. “Excuse me, what did you say?” The pair looks surprised to be addressed. Dualscar can see the stubborn set of his shoulders even ten feet away. His guard is also looking over, dark glasses flashing as the lights of the store front slid past. He begins to move closer in case of incident. When Signless gets like this, it’s almost guaranteed in some way.

One of the highblood pair, it looks like a bronze sign is stitched into their collar, lifts an eyebrow. “I’m sorry? We were having a private conversation about our options for dining locally.” Signless crosses his arms and inwardly Dualscar groans. He’s got about one more habit before he goes full on social justice on this pair. “I heard you make a disparaging comment about seadwellers, and I hate to make assumptions but the only one around is my partner.” Again the pair trades a look and this time it almost looks like they’re laughing. _Bad idea, terrible idea, worst idea. Why can’t he just leave well enough alone?_ “Forgive me if I offered any offense. I would never dream of making a disparaging comment about any…eccentric habits a fellow highblood indulges in.” He accompanies the statement with a bow. It’s not quite a mockery, but it’s not as respectful as it should be.

Dualscar can see Signless’ hands curls into fists. The bronze isn’t done yet though. “Whatever your personal tastes it’s none of my concern. My opinion is my own.” He hooks arms with his companion. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we are quite famished and wish to find food… somewhere else. May the season, and your… pet, bring you joy in the dark.” They both dip their heads and take their leave. The quiet one looks back over his shoulder and looks Dualscar over again. He leans into the bronze and they both laugh before the crowd swallows them.

It’s nothing the seatroll hasn’t heard before and in much ruder terms. The shop worker is glancing between him and Signless who is staring after where they vanished. The puffs of his breath are obvious as his fury. He pivots suddenly on his heel and marches up to Dualscar. Gloved hands grab his collar and tug him down for a kiss. His lips are much warmer than the seadweller’s and soft from his scarf being wrapped around his face. It’s not a long kiss but it is a passionate one. Signless lets him go and Dualscar stands back up blinking in surprise. “Not my pet, not a personal project, but my companion.” He’s always so desperately sincere and Dualscar can feel himself flushing.

The shop server laughs distracting them both. She offers the buns and the cider with a smile. “You two are cute.” Signless yanks his scarf back over his nose to hide his blush and hands her the money. When she offers change he waves her off. “Keep it. Thanks for the excellent service.” She smiles and ducks into a small curtsy as they walk away. Signless immediately reaches out for Dualscar’s free hand, balancing the buns in the other. It’s a bit of a precarious balance, but having that hand wrapped around his gloved one steadies him. He can put the hateful words behind him and focus on his seadweller instead. “I got you a surprise for twelfth perigee’s by the way.”

Dualscar sputters on his cider, choking and coughing and they stop walking. Signless can’t reach between his shoulders so pats his lower back. “Well if you die you can’t find out…” Dualscar looks down at him. Signless just grins mischievously. “I would argue something fierce about how you could be spending that money better and I am not worth it, but I don’t want to get caught in a useless argument for the fiftieth time.” Signless nods and pats his back again. “You _are_ learning, excellent. I was beginning to wonder if your skull was simply too thick to-” He gets cut off by the seatroll. “Yes, yes. I get it. Your buns are getting cold.”

Dualscar takes about ten seconds to realize his mistake and by that point Signless is waggling his eyebrows atrociously. “Well I better get them warm then. Do you know anybody who can warm up my buns?” Groaning Dualscar rolls his eyes as Signless cackles and hands over two of them to their guards. He pops a piece of the third into his mouth still grinning. He crooks a finger at Dualscar so he’ll bend down. He does figuring he’s about to get another terrible joke. Instead he gets a kiss that tastes of cinnamon and cider. Signless leans their foreheads together. They’re both flushed from the cold and each other and something in Signless comes loose again. It had been wound tight by their encounter at the shop. Dualscar cups his face with one hand. “Your companion.” Signless’ smile could brighten the darkest night.

*

He’s bent over his desk, scribbling at a paper with ink splattered on one cheek. He pauses, reading it over again before muttering and scribbling out a line. It’s still decently early in the evening and the rest of the palace is just beginning to stir. Signless reaches over his stacks of paper for his cup taking a sip of his tea and setting it back. He sets the paper aside, picking up one of the books he has precariously balanced on the edge of his desk. The shuffle of papers is loud in the quiet room as he works.

The door gives a click as Dualscar pokes his head in from the connecting room. He looks surprised to see Signless surrounded by papers and books. It matters not that he’s seen him working a million times before, the sheer amount of work the Scarlet does is staggering. As is the little amount of time he sees him asleep. “Sorry for interruptin’. I thought you’d be asleep.” It’s not quite an admonishment as that is far from his place even now, but really it’s nigh impossible to catch Signless asleep.

Signless looks around, blinking through his reading glasses. Realizing his mistake he takes them off and puts them aside. “No you’re fine. My neck was starting to hurt anyway. How can I help you this fine evening?” He smiles and stands, stretching and rolling his shoulders. Dualscar comes into the room fully pulling the door shut behind him. “Just looking around I guess, seein’ what there is to do. Don’t wanna bother you when you’ve got so many meetings to go to.” Signless gestures him over as he looks over the shelf he keeps next to his desk. “If you’re looking for a way to entertain yourself I have just the thing.” He hums to himself as he looks at a couple different titles.

He clicks his tongue. “I’m afraid I put most of the novels back in the library or returned them to their owners. But hmm this one.” He pulls a thicker volume off the shelf. “It’s the first in an ever growing history of, well everything I suppose. There are some beautiful illustrations too.” He turns to offer it to Dualscar who had perked up at the mention of history. “Is there also… Ah never mind. Thank you for this.” He takes the volume carefully, brushing a hand over its cover. Signless tilts his head slightly. “Is there also what? It’s no trouble really.” The seatroll shuffles slightly. “Um, well- blood politics? Socioeconomy? Saltwater ecology? But that’s- don’t worry about it. History’s my favorite.”

Signless nods along with the list and pulls a scrap of paper over, scribbling the subjects down. “Blood politics I know exactly where to find.” The corner of his mouth quirks. “Saltwater ecology I’ll have to look for but I’m sure there’s something…” He frowns at the list thinking hard. “Anything else you’d like? Love stories, adventure on the high seas?” Dualscar stares at him in surprise. “People wrote those down? I thought they were just seadweller stories. I never expected they’d be worth much of anything. I mean if you happen upon them, I’d love to look at them. But don’t bother going out of your way for me.”

Signless brightens. “I’m so often in the library it’s not out of my way at all. I’m sorry I didn’t think of this before. Anything else I can do for you? Breakfast perhaps?” This makes Dualscar frown and he tucks the thick book under his arm. “I should be asking you. That’s _my_ job. Gotta make sure you’re wide awake and well-fed for your important meetings and whatnot. How about you just show me where the library is and I’ll keep myself occupied?” In a show of great maturity Signless sticks his tongue out at him. “I’ll show you the way and _then_ I’ll get the two of us breakfast.” He turns back to his desk gathering his stack of papers and one of the books before heading for the door.

Dualscar follows spluttering and flushing. “No! Sorry I can’t let you do that. You know what people would say if- ah fuck. I swear ugh.” He trails after him, still carrying his book. He pulls the door open for the smaller troll at least before he can try and drop something. Signless laughs. “I’m a strong, independent troll and capable of fetching food for myself as well as for someone else while I’m at it.” Dualscar huffs but they proceed down the hall without further argument. It’s never as busy in the palace as people would expect, at least not the upper layers. The library isn’t far from the resident wings and Signless soon stops in front of a set of dark wooden doors. Before Dualscar can reach for it, Signless shoulders one of them open.

He peeks around before stepping in fully. “Looks like no one is around right now.” Still he heads for one of the tables tucked into a secluded corner instead of one in view of the doors. He drops his things and dusts his hands off. “I’ll be right back with breakfast then.” Dualscar seats himself, gaping at the extravagance of the library as Signless heads back into the hall. The place is larger and contains more soft seats and beautiful paintings and carvings than he’s seen in one place before. Everything about the library seems to breathe silent calm. Maybe if he could listen just a bit closer he could hear the books whispering to one another in this place of knowledge.

Finally Dualscar cracks open the book. Per the norm it has an extravagantly long title. The first few pages are nothing but writing, but soon he comes upon a detailed illustration and stares. Most of the image is dominated by a depiction of a rustic market place. Trolls dressed much differently than the ones on the street today barter over tools and food items. Dualscar just shakes his head. Nothing in the sketchbook Signless gave him to fill could ever come close to this. He analyses the lines, the proportions, the shading. Then he examines the historical references, their clothes and tools. Even if nothing else makes sense, he can still learn a lot from the illustrations.

The swish of the door over the floor announces Signless’ return, arms full with a kettle, a bundle, and two cups dangling from his fingers. He pushes the door shut behind him with a foot before making his way back to their corner. Carefully he sets everything down, pouring the tea, and pulling open the bundle to reveal honey glazed buns. He pops one in his mouth, humming in appreciation. Dualscar has flipped to another illustration, taking just as much time to examine this one as the last.  He looks up a bit dazed to see Signless. “Oh. Welcome back.” Signless offers him one of the tea cups as he swallows the bun.

The warm smells of tea and honey fill Dualscar’s nose as he takes a sniff. Signless sips from his own before asking, “Enjoying yourself?” The seatroll nods. “Yes. I’m grateful for this book. The illustrations are amazing.” He takes a sip of the tea and blinks in surprise. “…This is the best drink I’ve ever tasted.” Curious now he tries one of the buns, but his face scrunches up. “Mleh, too sweet.” Signless wiping his fingers free from honey comes around to look over his shoulder at the book. “Sorry, I have a terrible sweet tooth. Oh, wow. I always forget how amazing these are.”

Dualscar smiles at him. “It’s fine. Honey and sugar are just commodities I haven’t been able to afford much before.” He traces the image with a soft finger. “Yeah, amazing. I wish I could draw like this. There’s so much to learn from these pictures.” He flips forward through the pages, moving on to the next illustration. Signless leans down to hook his chin on his shoulder. “Enjoying them so much you’re not interested in reading what they’re about?” He sounds amused and points at the newest one. “I remember this one. The bronze cavalreaper’s first site of one of the flying whale lusi.” The clouds are depicted dark and stormy as lightning splits the air, striking the surface of the sea. The whale, bright white as all lusi, takes up most of the image filling the sky as it breaches from the clouds. Signless’ voice is awed. “Imagine what it would’ve felt like to have that burst out of the clouds.”

Dualscar sounds wistful. “I’m sure they’re pretty commonplace around the ocean… Where does it say all that?” Signless reaches over his shoulder to flip the page back and trace a finger down the page. “Here. It’s an account of his explorations. The whale was just the most dynamic image so it got illustrated. He’s actually exploring much of the coast, bit of an oddity for a Bronze but then I’m not one to talk. Most of this chapter is about him and other explorations of the land.” Dualscar traces the characters for a moment before flipping back to the illustration. Signless looks over at him, still leaning on his shoulder.

It’s quiet for a moment. Then evenly, “Dualscar, can you read?” He bows his head, face and fins flushing bright violet. “…no.” He rallies from his embarrassment though it’s still obvious he’s ashamed to admit this to the scarlet. “But what’s even the point? Doesn’t take much ‘learnin’ to figure out how to please somebody. Pictures are fine.” Signless sighs softly, just an exhale ghosting across his cheek. “Of course they wouldn’t have… Pictures are amazing, worth a thousand words, but still… do you want to learn to read?” Dualscar scoffs at him. “Don’t sound like that, it’s not like this is common practice for all scumsuckers. Most violets can read. It’s just because I’m a breeder I guess they didn’t want to waste any time. Not like I haven’t got plenty of it…”

Signless chuckles in his ear. “But yeah I’d like to learn. Who can I ask?” Signless stops leaning on him to take a proper seat next to him. He pulls over a blank page from his stack. “Me, I can teach you. I’ll have to get a few other books, simpler than the door stops I keep in my room now. But the alphabet is easy to start with.” Dualscar jerks away from him slightly. “No! You’ve got too much to fucking do, you can’t bother. Seriously, I don’t need your fucking charity or… altruism from some misplaced guilt or something. Just stop. I’ll find somebody who actually has the time to do this.” Signless stares him down making Dualscar’s ear fins flatten to his skull.

His voice however is still calm. “I’m not doing this for any other reason than I want to. I have plenty of time and I want to help you. Because well…” He looks down at the papers, thumbing through them with a shuffle. “Reading has been one thing that’s always been an escape for me. It’s a common link between people no matter where they come from; a story can bring them together. I want to help you because I care about you.” The last is half-mumbled and embarrassed and the tips of his ears are red.

Dualscar bows in his seat, frustrated and embarrassed. “I’m sorry; you’re entitled to do whatever you want. I’ve just been emotional and combative lately and I apologize. If you’re really willing to teach me then thank you because I’d love to learn.” Signless leans into his side for a moment. “Don’t do the submissive apologizing thing please. I’m not entitled to treat you however I want. You’re your own person.” He sits back up. “And now you move another step closer to leaving the nest and hating me as I drill you on the alphabet over and over.” He scratches out the first couple letters on the paper, neat and legible.

“Now the first letter is a…” Immediately Dualscar interrupts already fascinated. “How do you say it? I already know the sounds, so that should help.” Signless draws it out carefully and then brightens as he thinks of something. “Ah here an example.” He writes out Dualscar’s title. “See your title has a in it twice.” He nods and points to the first letter. “Okay and this one?” Signless clicks his tongue at him. “Who’s teaching who here? We’re going to go in order. Now next is b.” Dualscar groans at him. “You’re so strict about the silliest things… begging no offense.” Signless grins at him and pulls him down for a quick kiss. “All shall be forgiven my student. Now if we can get through the alphabet quickly perhaps teacher will give you a nice reward.”

For a moment Dualscar’s earfins waggle in excitement before he remembers himself and pins them down again. “I think I can agree to that. Okay, let’s keep going.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dualscar is bouncing around his block, naked as the day he was hatched and dripping from his most recent ablution. He’d just gotten off the scale which indicated he had gained more weight recently. It could have been due to his better diet here, but combined with excessive tiredness, swelling fingers, and a taste for the weird… He didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing, but was almost positive he knew the cause. He doesn’t bother putting clothes on before flouncing through the connecting door to Signless’ room.

Signless himself is dozing on a pile of pillows and soft blankets in the corner, a book slipping from his hand. The room is soft and quiet, nothing but the rumble of his guards conversing outside his door coming through. He stirs blearily at the noise of Dualscar’s entrance as the seadweller takes a seat on the floor next to him. He’s grinning, fins up and flared for once. Signless yawns and rubs at an eye. “mmph whaisit?” The slurred mess of syllables is nigh incomprehensible. But then he blinks, bringing Dualscar into focus. “Oh… you’re naked.” Dualscar chirps, “Yup! My clothes are getting’ uncomfortable. Your dick is magic Signless. Pure magic, like your slurry.”

The corner of Signless’ mouth tugs up at that. “Really now, is it? If this is your latest seduction attempt it’s decently weak.” Dualscar preens. “Don’t need to. I’ve already accomplished my sole purpose as a breeder. I’ve never been fertilized proper before, but you did it. It took some trying but very nice.” Signless yawns again clearly still waking up. “That’s me I always get the job done even…tually.” He stares at him wide eyed. “What?” Dualscar’s smile wavers at his reaction. “Um… yeah. You know, givin’ you a descendant is kinda my entire purpose a bein’… So… Congratulations… You don’t look very happy.” His fins droop, pinned back in their usual submissive position once again.

Signless’ hands jerk up, coming to cup his face and he ignores their shaking. “No, no, no, no shhh. I’m just really, _really_ surprised. But… you’re sure, you’re actually pregnant?” Dualscar shrugs slightly not moving his face from the warm hands. “I mean there’s really no way to _be_ sure. It’s not like there are very many of us out there, so what’s the point. But all the signs point to yes as far as I can tell.” He hesitates. “Do you…want me not to be?” Signless is quiet for a long moment, thinking and weighing his words. “I… I don’t even know how to put my feelings into words. I’m surprised, scared, happy, hopeful, terrified. You’re going to have our grubs.” His voice is a whisper, sacrosanct.

Dualscar is still careful. “Only if you want me to. If you’re okay with this. Whatever you want, it’s fine, just tell me… No don’t look like that, don’t be scared. It happens.” Signless lunges at him for a hug, arms tight around his neck, below the lines of his gills. “I can’t believe this. It’s so amazing. You, _you’re_ amazing.” Dualscar flushes not having expected Signless to move in for an embrace. Cautiously he returns it, taking a moment to bury his nose in his hair and inhale his comforting scent. “The most amazing thing, I can’t believe it…” They both stay still for a moment more until Signless looks up at his face. “What now?”

Dualscar shrugs. “I don’t know. This has never actually _happened_ to me before.” He pauses and looks at Signless. “…Wing it? Hope that at least one of them’s a Sacred Scarlet?” His stomach grumbles loudly and he hisses in embarrassment. “Sorry.” Signless looks down at his own hands. “… a scarlet.” Dualscar sighs happily. “Yeah that’d be a dream. Birthing highblood eggs are pretty easy; they’re more likely to be fertilized as highblood, and their smaller size mean they’re more likely to come out with no side effects. But a scarlet? Yeah, that’d be great. I’d get to help keep the Empire on the right track.” Signless buries his burning face in his hands. “I’m not _that_ special.”

Dualscar is still rambling. “Violets are hard to make, so I’m sure the likelihood of at least one of them being scarlet is increased. Direct genetic donation and assured lineage…” He pauses. “‘Course you are. Everyone says so. Not to mention…” He nudges his nose against his temple. “Hey, look at me. You’re the nicest troll I know. That’s got to count for something.” Signless looks up at him. “You really think so?” Dualscar winks at him. “‘Course. Nobody else has been able to do it, so you’re special in one way or another.” He leans in like he wants a kiss, smiling, but pulls back in an instant as if remembering his training in that moment. He trains his fins down, eyes breaking contact – all things he forgets when he’s around this stupid redblood.

Signless leans in instead and tilts Dualscar’s head up with a finger. “If you want a kiss… take it. I like how happy you look with your fins up.” The power Signless gives him is heady and addictive, dangerous for one of his station. Still his fins flare, as if on command, eyes dark and intense as they examine his partner’s face. He leans in, trying not to look too eager, planting a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. “My teeth are growin’ back in. Need to file ‘em again before more kissin’” Signless whines slightly. “I don’t want you biting my tongue off that’s for sure, but maybe just a little one… please?”

“Ah…” Dualscar’s pupils dilate in arousal. He’s never been deferred to like this and the power it gives him is addictive like nothing else. “Well, fine.” He moves closer gently pressing their lips together and pulling away. “There. Now do your work while I go feed myself.” Dualscar’s eyes are wide, wondering how Signless will react to the blatant order. He pouts. “Tyrant. Fine.” He kisses Dualscar’s cheek and stands, stretching with a yawn. Signless throws himself into his desk chair and begins to shuffle his papers. He shoves his reading glasses up his nose and gets to work.

Dualscar feels great, adrenaline pumping, like he just defied the executioner and got away alive. He stops in his room to pull pants on then, holding his head high, goes to the kitchen. Entering, he sees a bowl of fruit left out on the counter and contemplates it before deciding to go in search of meat instead. He tries to ignore the other trolls in the room, too high and happy to lower his fins properly. Three guards, off duty for now and passing a flask back and forth take notice when he walks in.

One scoffs derisive. “Fuckin’ brinesucker, thinks cause he’s got the Sacred Scarletblood he’s the shit now.” Another laughs. “Stupid fin face.” The last lifts an eyebrow. “Look at him, rounder and rounder every night I swear it.” He raises his voice to be heard over the general kitchen din. “Should ya really be looking for food? You’re looking more and more like an _oink_ fish!” His companions roar with laughter. Immediately Dualscar bows his head, fins pinned back in their normal submissive position. He ignore them, gritting his teeth and trying not to let the anger rise too quickly. He was trained better than that; he can handle a few harmless jabs even without a moirail to keep him grounded.

He pokes around in the fridge, examining a small packet of meat he’s never seen before. Curious he sets it on the counter wondering what sort of animal it is, what it might taste like. However his body subtly turns away from the other trolls, trying to hide his middle. The middle guard calls out next. “Don’t get embarrassed! We all know you’ve never had so much to eat besides seaweed before!” They’re all cackling now even as some of the kitchen staff frowns at them. “Tell me does your dick have fins too? Or is it all just so much kelp?” “I bet he couldn’t even tell ya. Look at how fat he’s gotten!”

A growl tries to climb up Dualscar’s throat, but expertly he swallows it. He tears off a piece of meat, rolling the taste around on his tongue. He turns to them, baring his teeth in a mockery of a grin. “Aye. Bet’cha weren’t aware tha’ yer bulge is pra-portional ta the rest of ya.” He eyes them up and down, highlighting their shortness in comparison to him. “Tiny li’l guppies, aren’tcha?” All three scowl and growl at him. “You think you can talk to us that way guttergill?” All three guards stand, moving towards him. “Just cause you got the scarlet riding you every night doesn’t make _you_ any higher.” The tallest of the three stands directly in front of him and growls. “Know your place.” His fist snaps out to crack him in the jaw.

Dualscar’s pupils shrink to pinpricks and he growls low and aggressive, fins flared in warning. He shakes, holding himself back from doing anything, just bowing his head and wiping the blood from his lip. “What I’m ponderin’ is why you’re even here.” He motions to the guard on his left. “You call yourself a blueblood? Yer so violet yer practically indigo. One a’ us.” He grins at him. He knows better than to antagonize them, but for some reason the thrill he gets from ordering them, mocking them is too much to pass up.

The insulted guard roars and socks him in the side, just on his gills. “Salt sucking scum how dare you!” He punches him again, knocking the breath from the seatroll as another guard socks him in the eye. When he drops to his knees, the third goes to kick him hard in the gut. A loud clang rings out, stopping every motion in the kitchen right as the foot connects. It’s the head chef and she’s furious. “ALL A YOU RABBLE ROUSERS OUT NOW! I DON’T NEED YOU STIRRING SHIT UP IN MY KITCHEN!” The guards scatter before her anger, the last kicking him in the gills as farewell.

The chef glares after them before looking down at Dualscar. “You alright there? Or should I send someone for your master?” He’s gasping, lilac tears clinging to his eyelashes. He clutches his abdomen desperately, eyes wide with fear and works a hand down his pants. It comes back slick with violet and he groans out a curse. “N-no ma’am, you’ve done enough, ffffuck. I’m so, ah sorry for causin’ trouble in your k-kitchen.” She hisses in distaste. “Honey you ain’t done nothing but come looking for food. It’s those useless jabber jaws running their mouths as they work the bottle when they’re off duty.”

Dualscar bends over further, in pain but trying not to make any noise. “They’re, ah, right though. I don’t, don’t need more food, of all things. I just… Christ, need to go back.” The chef gets an arm under one of his. “Come on now. Up you get.” He flinches from the heat of her touch, but lets her pull him up. His opercula are surely going to bruise and he winces. She scowls at him. “Don’t let them navy dicked shit lickers bother ya. Eat as much as ya like and come down whenever you need a break from that shouty little scrap. It’s nice not to see your ribs. Will you be alright getting back?” Before he can deny anything she turns, gesturing sharply to one of her people. “You. Help him back to his room and don’t let him convince you he doesn’t need your help.”

Dualscar protests. “I promise I’m fine. Bigger than them anyhow an’ I’ve handled much worse. You’ve got work to do, so lemme see myself out if you’d be so kind. At least leave what’s lefta my pride intact.” The chef’s scowl deepens the lines around her mouth and she steps back. “If you can make it back on your own fine. But I won’t have the scarlet riding my horns because I let his seadweller collapse in the hall.” She crosses her arms and waits for him to walk on his own. Dualscar flushes, fins lowered. “Ma’am I’m only his during the days he needs comfort and release. I’m the furthest from a quadrantmate, an’ I’m sure the court would throw a fit if they heard you talkin’ like that.” He moves from her side reluctantly, one hand still on his abdomen. He sways a little but doesn’t fall, his steps slow and shuffling. “I’ll make it there eventually.”

She rolls her eyes. “I didn’t say how you were his seadweller just that you were.” She gestures again to her staff member, a decently burly lady of teal. “Help the stubborn thing.” She turns back to the kitchen at large. “WHO’S BURNING DINNER?” Dualscar stares. “What is it with people what live here? Is there somethin’ in the air what makes ‘em forget their schoolfeedin’?” He protests as the teal moves to his side. “No, no I’m delicate, like a bruised peach. Carry me if you must. Or let me go on my own.” He smiles a little, thinking she’ll be too reluctant to carry him and let him on his own.

She chuckles. “It’s less somethin’ in the air and more someone if you catch me drift.” She looks him up and down, considering. “Well would you like to be carried like a princess or slung over my back? I’ve got my orders and I’m not one to risk the scarlet’s or my boss’s wrath.” Dualscar rolls his eyes. “I am of course the prettiest princess,” he jokes. The teal nods and scoops him up, shifting him slightly so that she has a good grip. “You’re gonna fall if you don’t hang on.” Before he can protest or squirm, she marches out the door. Dualscar groans. “Augh! I was joking! How can you even carry me, I’m taller than you…” She smirks at him. “Gotta use my big muscles for something. I haul in the deliveries a lot. Couple bags of flour, you, it’s all the same really.”

She walks quickly, trying not to brush any of his bruises. Her fingers slip as she adjusts her grip however and for a moment she presses down on his closed gills. She swears and apologizes profusely as the guards outside Signless’ door come into sight. Dualscar hisses aggressively in response but swallows it almost immediately. He resists the urge to tense and fight, forcing his lips tight around his teeth. He speaks in a measured tone. “You’re fine, just an accident.”

The guards look round in surprise at the sight of both of them. “What on Alternia happened in the kitchen?” The teal lets Dualscar down before answering, setting his feet on the floor and supporting his shoulder with a hand. “Just a little altercation. It was handled, but he got smacked round a bit, got the breath knocked outta him is all.” Dualscar doesn’t admit it, but he’s very relieved to be set down. It was a bit nerve wracking being carried by someone smaller than him. “It’s fine now though, nothin’ to worry about. No need to bother anybody.”

The door clicks as Signless pushes it open. “What is going on now?” He had been drawn out by the numerous voices outside. The guards snap to attention as the Teal dips into a bow. Dualscar’s fins perk and he attempts to be casual. “Evening, Signless. Just fuckin’ around in the kitchen with, uh, this girl here. All your folks are real nice to lowbloods.” His tone turns sly. “Any particular reason why?” Signless deadpans at him. “I slept with all of them.” He pushes the door open a bit farther. “Honestly I expected you would be gone longer than this on your foraging.” He eyes the kitchen staffer. “Why did you come back with him, Miss?” Her head ducks just a bit farther. “Twas asked to by my boss, sir.”

Signless’ eyes narrow at Dualscar. “Why was that?” The teal glances at the seadweller out of the corner of her eye. “There was a small fight sir. A few off duty guards were runnin’ their mouths. Things came to blows and my boss had to shoo them off him. Looked like they got him in the gills least once, blues they were.” Signless’ face is stormy. “Tell your boss thank you. And a thank you for escorting him back. You’re dismissed.” She bows again and trots away. He pushes the door open and points, a clear order for the seadweller. “Ablutions now, shirt off when I get in there.” Dualscar has his fins pinned back already, throat on display as he quietly and obediently makes his way to the bathroom.

He removes his shirt without fuss, revealing the damaged opercula, violet and swelling and already starting to bruise. They can’t close all the way and his breaths are raspy. Signless follows him, slamming the door to his suite behind him. Outside the guards trade glances. Dualscar flinches at the sound, irrational panic setting in. _He’s mad, he’s mad, he’s so mad._ When Signless enters, he throws his head back, obscuring his horns completely. He refuses to make eye contact.

Signless comes into the bathroom and while the fierce expression isn’t gone, he softens slightly. He kneels before Dualscar who’s seated on the edge of the tub, gentle fingers brushing the skin just below his gills. “I’m not mad at you.” He glares at the injury, chewing on his lower lip. Dualscar is shaking, trying not to let his fear response set in. It fucking sucks being a coldblood. It’s hard to control yourself most of the time. He sucks in a breath at the gentle touch, hurting and unused to the warmth. Signless sets back on his heels, pressing his fingers to his own temples with a frustrated growl. “What am I doing? What am I even doing?” He stands again and strides back to his door.

He swings it open and both guards tense automatically at his expression. He quickly rattles off a list of supplies. “And I want a full report of what happened word for word so it can be dealt with properly. This place is lousy with gossips, but I want it verbatim. Hop to it.” They snap salutes and one scurries off as he slams the door again. He takes a moment before returning to the bathroom. Signless’ hands are shaking with anger as he thinks of how Dualscar had looked, head back, side a mess of bruises already. One of the decorative vases kept by his door goes flying against the wall. He sighs and leaves the shattered pieces to return to Dualscar.

The seatroll speaks quietly when he reenters. “Don’t. Don’t bother. This isn’t the worst thing what’s happened. It isn’t the first time, it won’t be the last. Don’t be angry on my account. It happens. It’s not worth it.” Signless presses his face into his hands and takes a deep breath. “Dualscar I am very angry about this and I am going to stay so until it is dealt with. It isn’t _right_ that you have to put up with this hoofbeastshit especially on a night that should be so happy. Now I’ve got them fetching a few things to bandage you up. Tell me what happened?”

Dualscar is vibrating, trying not to let the fear turn to anger. He can’t afford to get angry, that terrifying fear response where his pan goes blank and he can’t remember direction. He focuses on Signless’ words instead. “I was getting’ some leftover meat from the refrig- thermal hull, an’ the bluebloods called me out on my weight gain. I antagonized them though. They punched me a few times in the gills, once on the abdomen, but I’ll be alright.” He’s cautious. “Their prides are what’s more wounded here. Cook chased ‘em off.”

Signless leans forward to carefully lay a hand on his cheek taking note of his labored breathing. “Easy, don’t hyperventilate. Well I can’t say you’re entirely without fault though it shouldn’t have come to blows. Anything besides the gills that needs attention?” His expression, the heavy tension between his shoulders is easing. Dualscar considers telling him about the blood in his pants, but he doesn’t want to worry him unnecessarily. He shakes his head. “Just take it easy about me. You probably haven’t slept in a while, huh? Always so busy.” Signless shakes his head. “I was napping before you woke me remember? I’m fine.”

There’s a cautious knock at the door and he stands. “That’ll be the supplies. Be right back.” It is indeed the guard carrying a large bag and he passes it over easily. Signless accepts it with a nod. “Thank you. The report?” “Questioning the staff now sir as much as possible without disruption of dinner preparations.” The guard snaps a salute as Signless dismisses him back to his post. Signless returns to the bathroom and dumps the large bag next to the tub and turns the water on. “First things first. Rinsing them out should help a bit and then bed rest. Dosed with sopor so you can sleep easier, but you can’t be in the coon with them open like that. Dualscar nods following along. He stares at the bag strangely. “What’s that for?”

Signless rips the top open. “Salt water rinse of course. Fresh water is fine, but your gills will probably appreciate the salt a bit more. This is the stuff they make for cooking. I figured it be better than the scented salts they make for highblooded fancy baths.” The tub is starting to fill so he starts dropping scoopfuls in, making sure it’s stirred in nicely and balanced. “It’ll be better if you get in so you can tell me when it feels the most comfortable.” Dualscar shifts slightly. “Oh um I usually use fresh water. I’m not used to that. I haven’t been in salt water since… Hmm.” He looks to the side, thinking. “A long time, anyway – so really it’s not necessary. I wouldn’t know what the proper salinity is anyway.”

Signless’ voice is tired. “Dualscar just get in the tub please. Your body will recognize what feels best and then we can go from there.” Dualscar moves slowly and painfully to strip off his stained pants, thighs painted violet. He sits in the tub obediently. He doesn’t like the tone of voice Signless is using. He feels guilty for making him so upset. Signless pats him on the head as the water rises to his chest. “Get those gills down and feel it out.” He shuts the water off before the tub can overflow and stirs his fingers through the water frowning. Dualscar submerges entirely, blinking at Signless from under the water.

His gills are open in automatic response to the water, purple and delicate. He resurfaces. “A little more salt please.” The water is warmer than what he’s used to and his face is flushing, but the salt in it is a luxury he loves. Signless stirs in more easily but his frown deepens as he studies the water. There’s a light lilac sheen to it. “Are you bleeding somewhere?” Dualscar’s eyes are wide. He doesn’t want Signless to know, but he can’t bring himself to lie to a superior either. He remains still and doesn’t answer. Signless presses a hand over his eyes. “If you don’t tell me it could only get worse. And last you told me, you could be responsible for other lives besides your own now, correct?”

Dualscar’s teeth dig into his lower lip, tiny pinpricks of violet emerging. “They kicked me hard in the abdomen. I’m not sure…” One hand cradles his midsection, the other going between his thighs. Very deliberately Signless lowers his hand from his face. “And you’re bleeding how heavily?” His face is concerned, but a bit blank as he thinks hard. Dualscar bites back the fear and the rage, fists clenched on his thighs. “Not… not at all, in the beginning there was a big…mess. But it’s almost done now. Sometimes it h-hurts, but…” He’s choking on a growl, low and thrumming with fury, and a little bit slips past his clenched teeth. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe.

Signless gnaws slightly on his lower lip. “We’ll have to get someone to look you over as soon as possible. Make sure you and whatever you’re carrying is okay.” His hands bury themselves in Dualscar’s hair. “Shhh it’s okay. I’ve got you now. Relax, back into the water for your gills now.” Dualscar hisses at the pale confrontation. “Not my moirail, don’t do that.” He sits stiff and stubborn, claws flexing against his thighs. “Tell me who your moirail is and I’ll fetch them. Until then I’m going to look after you like it or not. Gills, salt water, make them lovers with the best of your skills.” Signless is firm, unyielding.

Dualscar mutters. “…Don’t have a moirail.” He forces himself to relax, sliding under the water again. His gills work to process it and even though it comes naturally, it’s nice to have something to focus on. Signless smiles, small but there. “Much better. Let me know when you feel well enough to get out. Want me to read to you?” Dualscar nods. He says something in a sonorant tone under the water, going from deep and garbled to songlike in a moment. He blinks looking surprised. Signless chuckles slightly at that. It eases the tense lines of his face. “Where we left off last night I take it?” Dualscar nods again.

Signless sticks his hand in the water, stroking down his cheek and catching his fingers in his hair. It slides through his fingers and he stands to fetch the book. Dualscar lies still, staring at the ceiling through his secondary eyelids. When Signless returns it’s all he can do to return his attention to his partner. Signless settles again next to the tub and his hand returns to Dualscar’s hair under the water. “Feeling any better?” Dualscar nods, leaning into the comforting touch. His eyes are dark and pensive and his mouth is drawn into a thin line. His entire worldview is changing, he realizes, because of this troll.

One handed Signless flips the book open on his lap. “Good. Now where were we…?” He keeps his hand stroking through Dualscar’s hair as he begins to read.


	7. Chapter 7

The report reaches Signless within hours. He takes it from the guard with a nod and returns to his desk. Dualscar’s wheezy breathing continues uninterrupted from the platform behind him. Signless had insisted he stay in his room, said it would be easier to keep an eye on him. The report isn’t long, but reading it still makes him choke on his fury. Of course this is when Psionic comes in. He’s quiet but Signless shushes him anyways. An eye roll is his only response as he settles next to him.

He leans on one hand with a frown. “SL the sun is coming up, why aren’t you sleeping?” His lisp combined with the almost whisper makes him sound like a snake, but they’ve been friends for too long to pretend he can’t understand him. In answer, Signless offers him the report and waits while he reads. He lifts an eyebrow at the scarlet. “You’ve been letting him get away with too much.” Signless glares at him and hisses, “what?” He nods and puts the report back on his desk. “Yeah they were being bulgebiters, but he should know better than to bite back. It’s no wonder they jumped him.”

He shrugs as Signless continues to glare at him. “They were slinging slurs and insults at him and you expect him to just stand there and take it? It shouldn’t have come to blows I agree, but he couldn’t even fight back when it did!” Psionic pats his shoulder and he realizes his voice was rising. Signless slumps, voice dropping again. “Intolerance is so disgusting.” Psii shrugs. Signless kind of wants to punch him. “I’m not saying it’s fair, just that not everyone sees him the way you do. You can’t change the world in one night SL.”

He sighs because he’s right and he has to admit it. “I’m not going to treat him like a thing, Psii.” Psionic paps his forehead. “No shit. Just remember everyone else who lives here won’t change quite as fast.” They sit quietly for a moment. Then he shoves at Signless’ shoulder. “Sleep, go. I’m a much better insomniac than you.” He grumbles, but goes, Psii slipping out the door. Looking between the sopor filled coon and the seadweller snoring on his platform, it’s an easy decision.

The sheets are still cool as Signless wiggles in next to him. Dualscar’s still under and he can’t help but watch him sleep for a bit. His breathing seems easier than when he first came back at least. Feeling slightly like a creep and an awkward wriggler Signless puts his back to him, leaving a few inches between them. He wants to curl up next to him and wake up wrapped in cool arms, but as Dualscar constantly reminds him that’s not what he’s here for. Instead Signless falls asleep with those insurmountable inches between them.

He stirs a few hours later tucked right against Dualscar like a heat pack, smiles, and goes back to sleep.

*

Apparently when Signless said “Get someone to look him over as soon as possible” he meant a Jade. Apparently Signless knows a Jade. Apparently she raised him until he was taken to the palace. Apparently Signless has not always been the Sacred Scarletblood and in fact lived like a normal troll until he was “discovered” between five and six sweeps old. Having lived with Signless for a few sweeps now Dualscar wishes he knew more about the troll he services. Of course when he cares to backtrack he remembers Signless knows less about him. So Signless hadn’t mentioned this Jade raising him before he came to the palace, it wasn’t that big of a deal right? His time in the palace shaped him more than any time as a prepupate living with another troll, right? Right.

Signless himself is muttering about his clothes for the first time Dualscar has ever seen. He never takes any time really on his image much to the frustration of his beauty staff for events. Signless refuses to sit still for them to pretty him up despite the results being amazing. But now he’s looking between two shirts and gnawing slightly on his lower lip. Dualscar shifts slightly from where he’s been standing in the doorway that connects their rooms. “Signless?” He doesn’t reply, just waves a hand and continues to look between the two shirts. “The pinstripe suits you better. Makes you look taller.”

Signless looks up at him in relief. “Thank you. She’s going to poke and prod anyway, but the least I can do is head off some of it so we can focus on the real reason we’re visiting.” He pulls the shirt on, doing the buttons up distractedly. “I mean she’s my lusus, she cares about me, and in the end it doesn’t truly matter. But she still likes to poke especially about my clothes. Honestly you’d think I was still five sweeps old and stumbling into the walls.” He huffs and then realizes he misaligned the buttons. Grumbling he undoes them, leaves the shirt open, and goes to drag a brush through his curls. “This is pointless. We should just go.” Signless looks at Dualscar over his shoulder. “Are you feeling alright to walk over? Your breathing sounds better but I don’t want to push it.”

Dualscar shakes his head in amusement. “Yes, I’m alright to walk over. The question is are _you_ alright?” He approaches Signless and tugs on his shirt, aligning the shoulders properly. Like this, Dualscar can see it’s actually a very nice cut on him. Without making eye contact, he begins to button up the shirt. And maybe his fingers linger a little too long on the luxurious material, but he hopes Signless won’t mind. “You’re a complete wreck right now and I’m fairly certain you’re worryin’ for nothing. You do that a lot, you know.” His small smile is fond. “She raised you. She knows you better’n any troll, knows all your ‘whats’ and ‘hows’ and ‘whys’ and she still loves you. Why’re you so nervous?”

When he’s done with the shirt, he retrieves the comb from where Signless tossed it on his desk and begins brushing his hair, never once touching his horns. His movements are gentle and slow, meant to reassure. He’s done this a lot before. Signless relaxes minutely under his ministrations. “Honestly? I really want the two of you to get along. I think you will. It’s just that… you’re having my grubs. I want my lusus to like you.” He sighs and leans into Dualscar for a hug. The seatroll accepts the hug graciously, enveloping him maybe a little too tightly.

Signless pulls away from the hug and wraps their hands together instead. “Come on. Time’s wasting and she’s probably got tea on already. I want to make sure you’re okay as are the eggs.” He tugs the larger troll down the hall, but doesn’t rush them, taking an easy pace. “How’s everything feeling this evening? Sore, bruised, aching? I want to know from gills to stomach.” Dualscar follows passively. “I’m sure I’ll be fine and the eggs too. This is what I was made for, after all; it’s my purpose. I’m not sore, not bruised, not aching…Seriously ‘m fine.” He’s lying. What he doesn’t say is that he’s still sore, he’s been sore for days and his feet are swelling and his back is aching like crazy, but he knows Signless and he would try to unnecessarily comfort him.

It’s not a long walk out the doors, the front gate, and into town proper. Darkleer and another guard accompany them, looming bulkheads that neither of them comment on. Signless has made mention before of not liking having a guard everywhere he goes, but safety he supposed was important. Dualscar’s fingers are cool as always in his own as he leads them toward the midbloods district. Signless picks up the thread of their conversation. “I hope so, but I’ll feel better after Rosa looks you over. Having them be so rude as to beat you when you were already-” He cuts himself off with a shake of his head. “It is a mark of great cowardice and barbarism to kick someone while they are down. Not to mention targeting your gills specifically… At least a solid day’s rest seems to have helped.”

Dualscar’s fingers tighten on Signless’ and he tries to offer comfort to the redblood. “Hardly barbarism or cowardice; they were simply drunk and I said things I shouldn’t have in the heat of the moment. It was my fault for provokin’ them. My gills’ll be fine. Not like they’re used for much of anything anyway.” It’s a halfhearted attempt at a joke, and it falls flat. Signless hesitates for a moment; Psionic’s words a whispered reminder to him. “…Regardless, your system is a balance and you don’t need to have the gill equivalent of a collapsed lung. You never know what the future will bring. One or more of those eggs may be a violet and you’ll have to teach them to swim.”

The very thought makes Dualscar jerk slightly and he mumbles to himself in something that doesn’t make sense in standard Alternian, but sounds closer to a prayer for a horrorterror. They’ve made it to the midbloods district and Signless leads them down a side street. It’ not much further and they reach a large building meant to house multiple trolls. It’s nicer than a regular hivestem but still isn’t as fanciful as the palace. The lobby of the building is neat, home to trolls with a bit more money. Signless is excited now and moving a bit faster. “She’s just down the hall. 105, 106, ah 107!” He knocks light and cheerful and bounces slightly in place with a smile.

The door opens quickly to frame an elegant troll dressed simply, but lovely all the same. She smiles at her son, folding him into a hug before pulling back. She keeps her hands on his shoulders and looks him over. “It’s good to see you again, Signless. And it appears that you brushed you hair for once and picked out a nice shirt.” She nods approvingly and turns to look at Dualscar. “So this must be Dualscar.” She offers a hand to shake. “I’ve heard a bit about you in the last couple sweeps. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m the Dolorosa.” Dualscar flushes deep violet and stutters out a response, barely having the presence of mind to shake her hand and tilt his chin back properly.

She gestures them inside. “Come in. I’ve got the tea ready as well as a little something to keep everyone’s blood sugar up.” The guards stay outside to watch the door. Dualscar is still flushing as she waves them to sit down. Her home is just as lovely and spotless as she is and he’s pretty sure this woman could not get any more amazing. The tension is dropping from Signless’ shoulders, like he’s not thinking about the million things he has to do for once. There’s something about coming home to your lusus. He helps her with the tray, taking it from her and serving the tea as she takes a seat.

Signless glances at Dualscar as he offers Rosa her cup, made just the way she likes it. His partner seems a bit unfocused in his seat. “Dualscar, tea?” The seatroll jerks, trying not to seem too off-kilter and with his training it’s fairly easy. “Ah yes please, if you would. No sugar… It smells so good. What kind is it?” Dualscar’s not at his best today, trying to fill the space with empty chatter to cover the stiff lines of his shoulders. He blames it on the hormones. He glances again at Signless as the troll makes up his own cup of tea. That little furrow between his brows has disappeared and his mouth quirks up instead of down. He looks like a regular troll visiting a friend instead of having the weight of the world on his shoulders. If a positive image of his lusus wasn’t embedded in his head before, it was now.

There’s a smile tucked in the corner of Dolorosa’s mouth. “The tea is a blend I gather myself, a favorite of mine from the caverns. The leaves grow nearby as well. I’m glad to hear you like it.” Her moments are graceful as she sips her tea before setting it aside. “S-so you gather your own herbs and blend them and brew this amazing tea, among other things. It’s no wonder that such a talented troll raised someone like Signless…” Dualscar stumbles over himself and the tines of his ear flush violet. Signless takes the seat next to him, bumping their knees together.

Dolorosa smiles at them, but then sobers. “I’m sure we can continue to exchange pleasantries in a bit, but you had a reason for coming. How about we discuss that?” Signless nods. “Dualscar, you can explain it better than I can.” The seatrolls perks when he’s addressed. He’s so intent on making a good first impression. “I’m a breeder by biology. And it seems… it seems that your son has made me gravid. I’m expecting his eggs and it would be in all parties’ best interests to ensure their health and survival. He said you were excellent at this sort of thing.”

The Dolorosa looks interested. “I am indeed well versed in all kinds of wriggler knowledge from conception to laying to pupation as required by my previous work. However if you are a breeder surely you’ve had some kind of education in your own biology?” She’s honestly curious. Signless answers before Dualscar can. “What he’s failing to mention is that he was assaulted yestereve in the kitchen by three guardsmen and at least one was blue. They hit him in the gills, the eye, and one kicked him in the abdomen.” He sets his cup down, hands shaking, pressing them to his eyes, and taking a few deep breathes. “That’s why I really wanted him to see you. There was blood.”

Dualscar bites his lip in shame at Signless’ words even as he flushes at her attention. “I was taught the signs and symptoms of being gravid, but not really how or why. They simply told me what to expect so I wouldn’t panic and risk miscarriage when it happened.” To Signless he mutters defensively, “It wasn’t that bad. They hit me yes, but only because I was being an idiot.” Dolorosa ignores their fussing at one another. “The blood is concerning, but should not be too much of a cause for fear. I can look him over and make sure. Dualscar will you be comfortable enough for a stranger to look you over?”

He looks surprised at the jade’s offer. “You really don’t need my permission. If it would make you feel better, then yes. Being naked in front of strangers is nothing new to me and you’re the kindest one I’ve met since Signless.” Dolorosa smiles as she stands and pats Signless on the head. He’s glaring at the floor and she flicks him lightly on the horn to make him jump. “Off the couch, dear. If you could take you shirt off and lie back Dualscar that would be appreciated. Undo your pants if necessary so I can get a good look and feel of things.” She goes to wash her hands in the kitchen.

Signless instead of taking Dolorosa’s seat slides to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest. His voice is quiet so the jade won’t hear over the water. “She’s great isn’t she?” Dualscar smiles dreamily. “Yeah. Amazing… Hey don’t be mad okay? Everything will work out.” He touches Signless’ cheek gently for a moment, a quick brush of fingertips before disengaging. He pulls his nice shirt over his head, having a little trouble snagging his horns before folding the article neatly and placing it on the coffee table. He also unbuttons his pants and he’s more relieved than he thought he’d be. There’s an angry purple mark where the waist of his pants was digging into his skin and in that moment he’s ashamed of the weight he’s gained.

Signless looks over his shoulder at him and leans up to catch his face. “I know everything will be okay. You’re amazing, Rosa’s amazing. Everything will be fine.” He pushes up a little farther to kiss him. Dualscar accepts the kiss, humming in response and feeling much more comfortable now. Dolorosa clears her throat slightly and Signless jumps back, blushing fiercely. She’s smirking just a little. “Out of the way dear.” He scrambles off the floor to take her chair as she sits on the ottoman next to Dualscar. “I take it you just found out recently then? You don’t look too far along yet.”

Dualscar grumbles. “Far enough along to get fat.” Dolorosa smiles even as Signless protests. “But yeah we just found out. There’s no way to tell for certain, but they say a breeder knows. I’m sure I am and the symptoms only reinforce that.” After a few nervous moments he says, “What do you think?” Dolorosa presses lightly on his abdomen, feeling out the bump and his insides. “I’m sure you know better than anyone. You’re still early enough that no real damage could have been done by the attack. I’d avoid any fist fights from now on though. The blood was probably an injury to you more than anything you’re carrying. It stopped bleeding rather quickly I take it?” Dualscar huffs. “I do my best to avoid fist fights anyway, it was just one time. Yes, I’d assumed the same thing and I told Signless but he didn’t really believe me. I think if the eggs had been ruptured it would have felt a lot different.”

Signless leans forward rather fascinated. “Can you feel them already?” Dolorosa smiles indulgent. “Not yet. He’s not that far along. Dualscar have you ever had a brood before or will this be your first?” At the question the seadweller’s eyes dart to the side and he panics internally for only a moment. “Yes this will be my first. None of my previous owners were interested in such things,” he lies.

Both Signless and Dolorosa frown. “You’ve never carried before? But you were introduced to me as a breeder. Why would they do that if you’ve never even-” Signless cuts himself off, thinking hard. Dualscar licks his lips. “I was introduced to you as a breeder and I am one. However Mindfang’s primary use for me was sex and if I had a brood then I would be out of commission for at least half a sweep. She thought I was more useful to her for sex than breeding.” He doesn’t mention how Mindfang is far from his first owner and her mentality didn’t pervade to his previous owners.

The Dolorosa takes over. “It does you no good to lie to me Dualscar, but if you say so. Things to remember while carrying is that you are having lives grow inside you. They need food and water just as much as you do so you’re going to be taking in more than usual.” She sits back, removing her hands from his stomach. “It’s not going to be comfortable. You muscles will ache and standing will be painful once you hit a certain point. Protein is important as well as increasing your vitamin intake. Once they’re big enough you’ll feel them shifting around. You’ll be nauseous, but they’re just getting more comfortable. Stomach rubs will help with the pressure. Communication is most important. No one can help you if you don’t say anything.”

“…I understand it’s going to be uncomfortable; most good things are.” Dualscar smiles. “So don’t worry. If I’m _really_ bothered, then I’ll definitely let someone know.” Signless huffs. “You better let someone know if something’s bothering you. Preferably me and preferably before you’ve got blood dripping down your leg.” He reaches out to tug Dualscar’s earfin lightly with a smile. “You know what this means? I have an excuse to pamper you and you can’t complain about it.”

Dualscar flushes and pouts at the implication, flicking his fin from Signless’ fingers. “Of course I will. I know better than to let it go so far. If I’m not alright, then the eggs won’t be healthy. I realize this is a new experience for you, but I really don’t need all that… I wouldn’t know what to do with so much attention if you gave it to me. Just let me exist in my own corner of the universe please?” Dolorosa smiles at the two of them again even as she watches Dualscar’s face carefully. “I can’t give you a good count yet, but the average brood is 6-8 with 10-12 being average for a first. You’ve been sexually active for long enough that I’d put you somewhere in the middle.” She stands with a graceful ripple of her skirt. “That’s all I can do for now. Stay there please. I need to fetch something.”

Dualscar watches the jade, so elegant and fluid, but her movements are strange. It’s as if she’s used to people watching her and she’s holding herself back from something. He wonders what she could possibly need to look for or if she perhaps only needs a drink of something strong. Signless pouts at him. “Fine, so long as that little corner of the universe lets me in every so often.” He watches Dualscar watching Dolorosa and grins.

She returns quickly a measuring tape in hand. “If you could stand up please Dualscar I can take your measurements quickly and painlessly and we can get back to pleasantries and perhaps Signless’ wriggler stories.” She smiles as her son groans.


	8. Chapter 8

Dualscar is curled up in one of the large chairs in Signless’ central block. It’s not been a good night. He’s felt awful since he woke up and crawled out the coon. The nausea had passed after the first couple perigees, but he’s felt hot and oversensitive to touch for the last week. He hasn’t been able to accept Signless’ cuddles or small touches and is too gravid to offer any sort of relaxation or pleasure to the Scarletblood in return. He’s not doing his real job even as he carries these eggs. It makes him feel even worse on top of the carrying symptoms.

It’s getting harder to move around, the added weight, pressing on his already delicately balanced system. At the very least he has the Dolorosa to thank for having clothes that fit his expanding middle. The chair is made for colder blooded guests; Darkleer could sit comfortably in it. But Dualscar’s limbs are a bit longer than the burly guard so he can’t quite get comfortable. One arm curls over his middle trying to feel cooler. One of those eggs is making him much warmer and while he’s excited, _what if what if_ , he really wishes he didn’t have to keep turning the temperature on his coon down so he can sleep longer than an hour without waking up to get a glass of cold water.

He’s distracted from the endless cycle of miserable feelings when the door rattles. Signless comes in, whistling cheerfully and Dualscar can feel his mood rise slightly just to see him. He hates feeling so hot because Signless is so much warmer. He wants to cuddle with the little scarlet rub their cheeks together and basically recognize their mating but he can’t. Signless’ fingers brushing over his belly had made him groan with discomfort. But being nearby is still nice, hearing him talk, and pay attention is wonderful.

Signless has a bag on his arm and Dualscar wonders at it. He hadn’t had anything when he left. The scarlet looks up to see him and almost reflexively smiles. “Dualscar, good evening.” He crosses the room quickly to push a hand into the seadweller’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty much the same. Still warm and stupid sensitive. Fat. Was thinking about getting in the trap. My back is aching a bit.” It was better to be honest. Signless had a way of figuring out every bit of what he was feeling by asking the most inane questions. The hand in his hair feels nice though, straightening the pieces and scratching lightly at his scalp. Dualscar starts purring.

Signless keeps up the motion, thumbing lightly at the bases of his horns. “Well I can get the water running in the trap for you if you wish. I have other supplies as well to help you feel better.” Dualscar blinks at him drowsily, but then his gaze focuses as he processes the words.

The seadweller groans. “You didn’t go get me things special again did you? That’s not necessary I’m _fine_.” Signless ignores him, leaving his hair alone, and crossing the room to take his shoes off. The bag on his arm is like a taunt and Dualscar peers at it as he uncurls from the chair. His back is still aching, but he pushes his hair back off his face and pulls his shirt down. “You did and you’re not going to let me argue,” Dualscar sighs and pushes himself to his feet.

He begins to head for the ablution chamber. At least if Signless is determined to play at nursemaid to a poor gravid breeder, he’ll be limited in what he can do while the seatroll is in the trap. The mutant still manages to pass him on the way in and get the water started. As always it looks like Signless fusses a bit longer with the tap before letting the trap fill, but Dualscar doesn’t even bother to worry about what he’s doing. All he wants is relief for his back and to cool off.

Dualscar grumbles as he pulls his clothes off and carefully lowers himself into the trap. He sighs happily at the almost freezing water and his gills flare on his sides. His eyes blink open again and he throws a look at Signless who’s kneeling at the side, his elbows resting on the edge. “You salted it again.” The Scarletblood shrugs, but is clearly smiling. He reaches to pat Dualscar on the head and encourage him to get comfortable before standing up.

“So I did. You’ve looked downright miserable the last few nights and I want you to feel better. Excuse me for a minute. I want to get into something more comfortable.” He leaves the block and Dualscar shifts in the trap. He already feels less fat and heavy and he sighs happily at the salt water in his gills. He lets the trap fill almost to the top before reaching out with his foot to shut off the tap.

The seadweller’s swollen belly still pokes out of the water, but he shifts downward to get as much of it in the water as he can. His eyes close and he focuses on breathing through his gills. He’s not huge yet, but the eggs aren’t done growing either. He’ll probably get big enough that his gills won’t be able to seal properly and then even breathing will be a chore. It makes him sigh and his eyes flick back open as he stares at the wall.

Signless comes back in not long after, bag back on his arm, and takes one look at his face. A cautious warm hand brushes over his cheek. Being in the cold water is helping and Dualscar nudges his face into the hand to encourage it to stay. Signless’ lips quirk and he cups his cheek. “Still feeling like shit aren’t you?”

“Little bit,” Dualscar admits. “I’m goin’ ta be so fat Signless and I feel so hot all the damn time and ugh. I shouldn’t be whining to you. I’m doing my job and I’m so happy it’s for you. There’s no cause for me to be acting like a wriggler about this.” Signless listens quietly, waiting for him to finish. Dualscar goes quiet, a bit grumpy and sinks a bit further into the water, eyes closing as he tries to push away the foul mood that’s gripped him for almost a week.

The Scarletblood lets him, fidgeting with his bag. His hand lifts from Dualscar’s cheek to dig something out. The seadweller’s earfin twitches at the sound of a bottle opening and the light scent of oil, but he doesn’t open his eyes. Signless puts a couple dabs of oil of his fingers before shifting around to sit on the edge of the trap. Dualscar jumps slightly at the oily touch of warm fingers to his temples and his eyes glance up.

Signless only lifts an eyebrow and begins to move his fingers in small firm circles. The seatroll relaxes back as warm fingers work the tension out, moving across his forehead and then back down his neck. He hums appreciation. Signless is quiet and between the cool water and the warm fingers Dualscar could almost fall asleep. He almost has in fact when the fingers vanish. They’re replaced quickly with the soft tug of a brush through his hair. Dualscar sighs happily and brings one hand out of the water to rub his stomach.

Signless brushes through his hair slowly and steadily and his voice is soft when he finally speaks. “You’re allowed to feel miserable no matter that this is how your biology is made to work. You’re allowed to tell me when you feel like shit. And _I_ am allowed to pamper you if I wish and you are willing. Every troll deserves a little pampering when they’re feeling bad especially those trolls who are doing a hell of a job.” Dualscar hums noncommittal.

He would argue, but it’s not worth it. Signless is right, no matter that the seatroll was trained to believe differently. It doesn’t help that this is probably one of the nicest nights he’s ever had in his life. _Real trolls probably have a simple version of this all the time_. Dualscar’s fins flick out but he banishes the thought. He knows his lot in life and he’s been unbelievably lucky with how much the Sacred Scarletblood has given him.

He rubs his stomach again, almost a reminder to himself of his job here, his position. His voice is soft as he finally replies to the waiting mutant still working at his hair. “…thank you.” Warm, hot lips press a kiss to his temple.

“It’s my pleasure.” Signless is smiling as he slides from his seat on the edge of the trap back to the floor. “Maybe when you get out I’ll give you a foot massage as well.” Dualscar blinks at him in his new position. His hair is still staying out of his face and he lifts a hand to investigate why. It’s tied back with something, holding it out of the water and his face. The Scarletblood grins at him. “You look very pretty.”

Dualscar flushes bright violet and he sinks a bit farther into the water. “Am not. Hush you.” Signless chuckles and leans up to kiss his cheek. The seatroll turns into it so they can kiss properly. “You are wonderful.” His hand is resting on the swollen expanse of his stomach now as Signless bumps their noses together with a soft rumble.

It’s all so very soft and warm and despite the aches from being gravid, it’s really nice. For a moment Dualscar wishes he could ask Signless to climb in with him so he could wash his back and his hair and make him feel just as looked out for as the mutant does him. But there’s not enough room so he sighs lightly and tucks the idea away for later. They don’t have near enough time with just each other. And while it’s highly selfish of him and against at least half his training, Dualscar wants to spend almost every minute of every night with this amazing troll who’s flipped his world all around.

Their nuzzling and purring is interrupted when suddenly something under Dualscar’s hand shifts. He jumps in surprise knocking their noses together and Signless falls back onto his ass. The mutant looks at him, lifting an eyebrow, but the seatroll is busy frowning at his stomach and rubbing the skin. Signless shifts back onto his knees and asks, “What happened?”

Dualscar shakes his head. “I’m not sure. Felt like something moved, swam around or something…” Signless’ eyebrows shoot up and he lays a hand next to the seadweller’s. There’s nothing for a couple of heartbeats and Dualscar’s face falls. “I’m not crazy, promise it happened.”

Under Signless’ hand there’s a faint disturbance like something tiny moving or pushing the liquid. The Scarletblood leans back, a tiny smile on his face even as his eyes widen. “Holy _shit_. Holy mother grub of mercy.”

Dualscar looks at him nervous, but watching his face raptly. “Is that a good ‘holy shit’ or a bad ‘holy shit’?”

Signless’ smile grows wider and he leans forward again to put his hand over Dualscar’s. “That was a holy shit, holy shit. This is just…beyond words. In the best way possible.” The seadweller relaxes again and manages a small smile himself.

“I am the next mother grub, it is me,” He agrees. “I’m getting real excited about them coming, but we still have over two perigees!” Signless laughs and Dualscar huffs impatient. Warm hands cup his face and pull him in to a soft kiss.

“I’m excited too. Did Rosa say how many you can expect last time you went to visit? She said we’d be able to tell around now.” Signless takes a gentle finger down one earfin making the seadweller chirp and turn into his hand to nuzzle it. It makes the mutant smile softly.

It takes Dualscar a minute to remember what the Jade’s answer had been. Their last visit had been more chatter about nonsensical things like food and clothes and experiences than the coming grubs. But she had given him a number. “Ah we should have seven or eight according to her. She could feel seven for sure, but one could always be hidden by the others. Seven babies,” he sighs. “What are we gonna do with em all?”

Signless bounces slightly in place and hugs himself. “Seven or _eight_. I cannot believe it. I’ll tell you what we’re going to do with them all! We’re going to love them and kiss them and raise them and chase them around until we want to drop and we’re going to get frustrated and then one moment will make us forget about all that frustration. And then they’ll go through their adult molts and we try to have more.” He’s so excited, his face lit up, and just looking at him makes Dualscar brighten and laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” he teases the smaller troll. “But that sounds…really nice.” Signless looks at him and settles into place again, at the edge of the trap, one hand on the seadweller’s face, the other over the cool hand on his stomach.

“Good. It can only be that perfect because we’re going to do it together.” Signless leans forward to press a kiss to his lips and Dualscar rumbles deep in his chest happy.

“I can’t wait.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include: blood, child birth, egg laying, and a bit of body horror.

The clink and clatter of plates and silverware and the buzz of chatter fills the restaurant and allows a small cloaked form to slip in unnoticed. The manager is approached and has a short whispered conversation that ends with a nod and a smile. The cloaked figure leaves again and goes around to the back door. Coming within sight of another troll he throws his hood back revealing a smile. “They’ve got a table in the back free so we can be undisturbed and we are more than welcome to come in through the back.”

Dualscar is cloaked as well to ward off the sun. They weren’t sure how late they would be out and would rather not risk getting burned. The curve of the seadweller’s stomach is still visible through his clothes. “I still think we could’ve eaten at the palace, but since you seem so intent on showing me off. You’ll explain the menu, right?”

“Oh the palace gets so boring! Local cuisine is a nice change.” Signless offers a hand. “Of course I’ll explain anything you wish. Come on. No one here will bother us.” Dualscar takes the hand easily, much more used to the contact now and Signless’ penchant for affection. He nods and relaxes minutely at the reassurance of privacy.

They enter through the side door, bypassing the kitchen and heading to the back corner of the restaurant. A screen blocks their table from view of the rest of the restaurant, but they can look out over a small, but beautifully sculpted garden. Dualscar is surprised. “This is really nice. I don’t think my trash bag clothes are fancy enough for this place.”

Signless lifts an eyebrow at him as he pulls out a chair for the seadweller. “Rosa would be offended if she heard you talking bad about her clothes. You’re fine. I’ve been in here looking worse than you.” He smiles as Dualscar takes the seat. “It’s a rather lesser known establishment all told. Apparently the menu caters too much to the lower castes.”

Dualscar’s fins perk up. “Seafood then? Various hoofbeast meat is all well and good for a while, but- Ah never mind, I don’t got a right ta complain about it.” It’s almost an afterthought as he says, “Oh, thank you for takin’ me here. ‘M glad it’s not too far away, I was about to fuckin’ die walking so much.” He groans theatrically. “Obviously I am delicate and meant only as a showpiece.”

The Scarletblood rolls his eyes and drops a kiss to his temple. “It’s my pleasure, but please do not drop dead at the table. They like me here and I’d hate to ruin it.” He settles next to Dualscar in his own seat and pulls the menu over. “But yes there is seafood!” He points out the section which includes pictures of the best dishes.

The seadweller eyes the pictures eagerly, fingers running over the words and mouth forming the syllables. He struggles out the sounds, stopping a few times to absorb their meaning before moving on. Signless’ whole face is lit up in happiness at watching him. The reading lessons had been going well. It was much harder to learn when you weren’t a wriggler anymore, but Dualscar was grasping it slowly but surely. The waiter appears around the screen and bows to them. “Do you know the drinks you’d like to start with sirs?”

Dualscar blinks, but takes the matter of address to be addressed to Signless more than him. “Oh, uh yes. Water, like a lot of water.”

Signless nods to the waiter. “If you could just bring one of the pitchers back that would be perfect.” The waiter bows again and leaves them with a small bow. Signless leans into Dualscar to look over the menu with him. “I would make a suggestion but I’m not one for fish really. I’m probably going to go for one of their curry dishes. The local spices are a delight.”

The seatroll offers a small grin. “It’s fine, don’t worry yourself over nothin’. Since we’re so far from the ocean, I’m not even real sure what’s safe to try, but still… I think the…mise? Miso. Miso butterfish sounds good.” He makes a face at the Scarletblood. “Cook made me taste test her curry once. It was awful.”

Signless sits up with a laugh. “It’s my fault probably. I like it spicy.” Like magic the waiter reappears with two glasses and a pitcher of water, condensation dripping down the side. He sets the glasses down and fills them before the pitcher is set in the middle of their table.

“Are you ready to order, sirs?” Signless folds the menu up and offers it to the waiter. “The East Alternian curry for me please.”

Dualscar is hunched slightly over the table, trying not to look too tall or imposing. “Miso butterfish please. That, um, that comes with kelp right? I read that right?” The waiter nods. “Yes sir.” He makes a note of their orders and departs with the menu tucked under his arm.

Signless winds their fingers together under the table. “I hope the kitchen is quick tonight. I’m half starved.”

The seatroll winces, a small pain shooting in his stomach, but then he relaxes. It was small enough that Signless takes no notice. “Me too, but I’m always half starved. Christ, I’ve put on so much weight recently. It’s embarassin’. But how about you? How’s work? Haven’t really seen you in a few nights.”

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed about the weight though. You’ve got little things growing inside you. They’re getting so big; no wonder you’re so hungry!” The very thought brightens Signless’ face and he leans up to nuzzle Dualscar’s nose. “Work is fine. I’ve been mostly busy badgering people about this new reform set that they are purposely dragging their heels on. When you get them alone however they’re much more willing to listen so I’ve been having private lunches and things with the members of the council.” He sighs. “It’s repetitive and time consuming, but these trolls make all the petty decisions or at least what the Empress deems such.”

The fleeting pain returns again, but Dualscar masks it with indifference disguised as a pensive look. “Except… the ‘petty’ decisions aren’t very petty right? Even managin’ to change one person’s mind is an accomplishment and you never know who they’re going to tell or what they’re going to do because you talked to them. Isn’t that what you’re always sayin’?”

Signless laughs and pushes a piece of hair behind his ear. “So you have been listening when I blather and rant at you. No they’re not petty decisions. They affect every troll, but in the grand scheme of things they aren’t something the Empress wants to fuss with.”

“Her loss then. Important things goin’ down under her nose.”

Signless hums agreement. “Well a monarch can’t be everywhere hence the existence of the council. But really a bit busy, but nothing awful. Nowhere near as stressful as when the council is in crisis mode…or lazyass mode.”

Dualscar snorts into his water, spilling a dribble down his chin. “Don’t laugh at highbloods! I’m sure they work very hard. Excruciating six-hour work days and every other weekend adjourned for meetings. Very stressful Signless, how rude of you.” The water is almost gone now, and he takes the pitcher to pour more.

His companion flips him the bird. “I am the rudest mutant who ever lived and I am not sorry.” The warm smell of food alerts them of the waiter’s return. He sets the plates down in front of them and pauses to see if they need anything. Spotting the empty water pitcher he scoops it up and takes it to be refilled.

Another twinge of pain strikes Dualscar and he can’t stop himself from touching his stomach and making a face. The plate set in front of him, warm and inviting is more than enough distraction however and his mouth waters at the smell. Signless catches the face, but doesn’t comment. He breathes in the spices off his own plate. “Now this smells delicious.” The waiter returns with the pitcher and sweeps away again.

Dualscar picks up his fork, obviously undignified, and takes a bite of his fish. His eyes widen and he freezes, fork in his mouth. He chews slowly, savoring the taste. Signless smiles into his own plate as he begins to eat. The Scarletblood enjoys watching his companion eat almost as much as the seadweller seems to enjoy eating.

The breeder is through all of his fish and is starting on the bed of kelp when the pain comes back, gripping and more intense than before and he knows he can’t hide it. He gasps, hastily standing. “‘m sorry. I have, I have to go to the…bathroom.” Thankfully since they’re in the back corner, the block is not too far away and he pushes the door open just in time to feel dampness between his legs.

Dualscar growls, embarrassed at the purple stain on his large trousers. It’s short-lived however because his stomach is churning and roiling and he suddenly feels immensely nauseous. He bends over just in time to vomit into the toilet, dispelling all the delicious food he just ate. Lilac tears collect on his eyelashes, part pain and fear, part anger and frustration at himself. “Oh fuck… Why, why can’t things just g-go, ah! Fuckin’ normmmmmmal! For once, oh God-”

He’s spreading his legs, crouched on the cold tile, waves of pain contorting the muscles of his abdomen. Sweat pours from him in buckets; he doesn’t know what’s happening, he just knows he needs to get his pants off. He works them open with one hand, crying out a little as his muscles forcibly contort.

It doesn’t take Signless long to follow after him. Dualscar had looked so unwell as he darted away. He reaches the door in time to hear him cry out and shoves it open in a panic. “Dualscar what’s the matter?” Signless hesitates then drops down next to him. “You have to tell me what’s going on. I can’t help if you don’t.” His hands on warm on his shoulders, leaning in and steadying him as best the smaller troll is able.

“mmmmnhhh, don’t know. It hurts though. Ah! G-gotta push now.” There’s a lot of blood, at the crotch of his pants, his thighs, in the bowl of the load gaper. The seatroll is panting now, little cries becoming more frequent and louder. For a moment, a memory follows him – what his trained taught him laying would be like. But no, this is too much, too fast, too much blood. If this is laying, then something is going horribly wrong. It’s supposed to take tens of hours, maybe even a whole night, but this – it’s like his insides are coming apart.

Signless swears a quick litany under his breath. “I need to know if you can get back to the palace or we need to stay here. Then we can figure out where to go from there.” His hands push through Dualscar’s hair, keeping it out of his face. Signless’ breathing is slightly shallow, trying not to smell the blood.

Dualscar’s eyes are wide. “Take, take me back-k. Not in p-public please, ah!”

The Scarletblood nods sharply, all business, but his hands are soft. “I need to use their phone then. I’ll be back as quick as I can.” He darts out of the bathroom and finds the manager. “I need your phone now. An emergency has come up and I need my psionic.” He hates talking to people this way, snapping out orders and expecting them to hop to. But this is no time for niceties. The manager simply nods and leads him over.

It’s a rushed conversation, nothing more than a location and an insistence to _hurry Psii_. Signless leaves the manager fluttering and asking questions and darts back to Dualscar. “Alright our ride is on his way. Keep breathing.” His hands return to his face, storing and holding him steady.

“Mm, mmmnnn!” Sharp teeth dig into his lip in an effort not to make any noise. Violet blood drips down his chin onto his thighs. His hands are shaking, clenched into fists, and he rests one of them onto the stall wall for stability. “S-sorry… embarrassin’ for him to see me like this.” He grimaces in combined pain and disgust. “I ha, ah, hate that g-guy so mmnn, fucking! Much. Ah, God kill me now.”

He sounds so pained and scared and Signless’ heart is in his throat. But he forces it back down because he needs to keep control until they get back and probably after that. “Please just keep breathing.” Bright red eyes keep contact, breathing with him, hoping to keep it steady.

There’s a small commotion, someone’s voice raised before they’re directed into the bathroom. The Psionic bursts in and takes everything in with a glance. “Have a nice dinner?” Is the first thing he says.

Signless growls at him. “Psii this is _not_ the time.”

His moirail rolls his eyes. “Yeah I know. Haven’t you ever heard of breaking the tension? Whatever, one quick ride back to your rooms coming right up.” Red and blue sparks dance into existence around them both and Signless doesn’t even flinch, hands steady on Dualscar’s face. He’s only flown by Psionic’s power a few times and it’s always interesting. But this time he pays it no mind and focuses on Dualscar even as a few people squawk at the sight of them until Psionic takes them higher.

Dualscar is used to shame and embarrassment – several of his previous owners were into that sort of thing – but this is a whole new level of humiliation he’s woefully unprepared for. He hides his face as well as he can, trying not to panic and focusing on breathing. Signless’ hands don’t feel as warm as they usually do, which is strange; still he leans into them and drinks in the affectionate touch.

The palace is quickly reached and a small burst of Psionic’s power gets the window open and they’re inside. Signless’ feet hit the ground and he directs him to put Dualscar in the trap in the ablution block even as he gets the water started. He’s not entirely sure what’s happening but it has to do with the eggs and it could be the laying. Rosa had said the best place for him to lay would probably be the trap so that’s what they were doing.

The water gushes out the tap, cool to him, but warm to Dualscar and Signless goes back to him. “Shhh we made it back. We’ll be okay.”

The bursts have morphed into one continuous pain and his swelled belly is sensitive to the slightest touch. He’s gritting his teeth and crying almost constantly now, trying to choke back his pained wails. This is nothing like what he was trained for, and the fear of the unknown is turning the edges of his think pan fuzzy.

Psionic hovers in the doorway uncertainly. “SL do you need anything or anyone…?”

The Scarletblood snaps out. “If you can find Rosa, get her.” The goldblood nods and vanishes.

Dualscar groans and hisses, ashamed that someone he found so despicable and respectable could see him like this. Signless brushes his hands over his temples, through his hair before he shuts the water off. The blood which had almost stopped on the ride over begins anew, mixing with clear liquid. Signless shoves one of his hands into Dualscar’s desperate to offer some form of support.

One leg is hooked over the side of the tub, claws scrabbling at the tile, trying to find a position to minimize the feeling. Nothing helps. He holds the hand gently, fingers barely grasping Signless’. He knows that as much pain as he’s in, he’d break those fingers and they’re much too important to waste time healing. Signless squeezes his hand instead. He’s choking on his own fears and worries and can’t find anything to say.

The seatroll feels stretched, but in a bad way, like something too big is trying to force its way out too soon and his body isn’t ready. His other hand finds the metal grip bar, and his grasp is so tight the metal creaks under his touch. His nook is burning, like it’s being ripped in two, and still his muscles are spasming. He wails loud and pained then cuts it off abruptly as if remembering his present company. Dualscar’s pupils are blown wide, gazing at Signless. He just doesn’t want him to worry.

Signless squeezes his hand again. “If it hurts, scream. Your silence worries me more.” Dualscar’s grip tightens around Signless’ hand, his palm sweaty and hot, squeezing once in agreement. Then he’s keening again, more violet painting the water, and something forces itself out of his nook. He’s panting, definitely shocked, but the water’s too cloudy and his belly is too big for him to properly see. Signless gestures between his legs. “Do you want me to…?”

Dualscar looks like he wants to nod, but then he’s screaming again and more pain and blood and burning—He collapses back, beyond tired at this point and whimpers pathetically when another forces itself free. “w-wait. Get them all. So I cannnugh, uh, see all my fff _fuck_ ba-babies at the same time.” He grins weakly.

Signless returns it, soft and tinged with worry. “Yes, of course. We’ll be able to see all seven at the same time.”

“Heh, luck, lucky number sevennn.” He’s still groaning even as he tries to talk.

The Scarletblood’s free hand brushes through his hair. “We’ve got all the luck, good and bad it seems. Impatient things.”

Dualscar screws his eyes shut, lilac tears painting his cheeks as he grits his teeth in pain. The pain amplifies again, knotting his insides, forcing his bloodpusher into overdrive. Another egg slips free with a cry. “So imp…impatient. Weren’t supposed to come so fast. ‘m not ready, _ah it hurts **fuck**_. This isn’t, this isn’t how it’s _supposed_ to go! _It’s wrong_ oh God.” He moans, tipping his head down.

Signless moves his free hand to the back of his neck and massages at the knots. “Too early but we’ll get it sorted I swear it. Even if we have to carry around the eggs ourselves until they hatch.” Dualscar laughs, a pained and dying thing, and two more break free, one after the other. His muscles are still contracting and he’s losing the energy to cry out. His sobs are tiny, helpless, and he hates himself for this weakness.

“Yes we’ll keep them close, between us on the platform and with us wherever we go. Everyone will be so very jealous. ‘Look at how lucky they are. Their own eggs brought into being by the magnificent seadweller.’” Signless tries to soothe and distract him. Those tiny cries are choking him and he feels like he can’t breathe through the iron bar around his chest.

Dualscar’s eyes are hooded and an overwhelming sense of exhaustion is smothering his pan and rendering his limbs useless. His grip is alarmingly lax now, chest rising and falling only minutely, but still he smiles. He has no energy to respond otherwise.

A tiny moan and a soft noise are the only indications of the sixth egg bobbing to the surface. His nook is torn and bleeding profusely now, the water around that area thick with violet and cloudy liquid. Signless’ voice is soft. “Almost there sweetheart then we’ll get you patched up.”

Only one more now, but the exhaustion is so great, dragging him down to the depths of stillness. He closes his eyes, breaths coming faintly. For as exhausted as Dualscar is, Signless is just as tightly wound. He swears slightly urging Psii to hurry. The blood loss is making things worse on an already hard process.

Dualscar’s body is completely spent, muscles torn and aching from overuse. He has no more energy to push the last little one free. It sits low in the birth canal, waiting for a final push that probably won’t come. A trembling hand releases the metal grip, trailing through the water to rest between his thighs. It’s a halfhearted effort to pull the egg out by force, but there’s nothing left for him to give in this endeavor.

Signless’ warm hand wraps around the seadweller’s and tugs. The final egg slides free and Dualscar collapses exhausted and spent in the trap. Seven fist-sized eggs bob in the water. Alarmingly, four of the seven are floating and only three naturally against the bottom.

The Scarletblood closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He drops Dualscar’s hand and gathers the floating orbs to look them over. The inner liquids are milky, the grubs inside unmoving. The shells are delicate and would give easily under a claw. Signless lets them float again and yanks a towel from under the sink. Then he lifts them free one by one and sets them aside. He turns his attention to the three at the bottom. One is obviously smaller than the others and he reaches for it first. Any more bad news he wants out of the way.

The newborns are already clawing their way free from their soft shells, fully developed and ready for the next stage. The smallest one in Signless’ hand is a tiny violet, and it pokes its head from the shell to squeak and gasp. But there’s something wrong with this one too, because its little chest is rising and falling too rapidly. It collapses against his palm, not even having the energy to fully emerge from the egg. Signless runs a thumb down its soft bit of hair and tries not the cry. It struggle for a few more breaths before going completely still.

Signless covers his face with one hand and sets the little one with the other eggs on the towel. The noise of the other two distracts him enough. The little scarlet is squeaking loudly, making a racket with how much it’s splashing around. It would obviously feel more comfortable out of the water and it struggles over to Dualscar before climbing up his thigh and resting safely. The little violet is upside down in the water, cooing happily and wiggling its legs.

Their sire makes a small choked sound and moves back to Dualscar. “Can you hear me? You have to see this.”

Dualscar is beyond exhausted and by all rights should be asleep, but he has to know if his little ones are ok. He struggles his eyes open, blinking at Signless blearily. He feels a tiny prickling warmth on his thigh and the smile that cracks his face is oozing happiness. He manages to look down and strokes its hair, chirping softly at it and smiling when it tries to mimic the sound. Signless smiles at him and gets an arm around his shoulders. “Look what you did.”

The violet is picked up to be set next to the scarlet. They’re both too small to crawl around much and are struggling to even hold their heads up. “Yeah…” Dualscar sighs. Soon though, his brow furrows the smile fading. “Two?” He looks around; searching and hoping the rest are nearby somewhere.

Signless can’t lie to him. “They didn’t…make it. I’m sorry. Four of the eggs weren’t even colored. I’m so sorry.” His voice shakes but somehow doesn’t break, not yet.

Dualscar’s expression melts into horror before settling into grim determination. “Let me see.” Signless nods and eases him back against the trap before turning to scoop up the towel. He cradles it carefully and tips it to show him.

The seadweller run his fingers along each of them, tearing the soft shells open and examining the little slugs inside. His mouth is moving, but no words are coming out. It’s like he’s saying a prayer to each little one, living a lifetime with them and the person they would have become. When he makes it to the violet who suffocated, he can’t hold himself back anymore. His face screws up terribly, fat tears rolling down his cheeks “Little one… ‘m so sorry. So sorry my baby.”

Signless shifts the weight in his arms to one. His now free hand goes to wipe at one of Dualscar’s cheeks. He has no words, no comfort, and lets him cry. How can he provide comfort to his partner when he feels like he himself is shattered?

The viable grubs are chirping at his distress, but Dualscar is too exhausted and in too much pain to take care of them properly. He rests his head back against the tub, the tears coming for a long time. Even when there are no more tears to shed, depression and a sense of a failure cling to his heart like a shadow.

Signless sets the towel and the lost off to the side and begins to clean up. He needs to keep busy or he’ll fall apart. He drains the trap and looks over the lot of them. Then he nods at the chirping grubs. He scoops them both up, putting them on Dualscar’s chest instead. A warm washcloth is applied to the worst of the blood on his thighs and he carefully avoids his nook, not wanting to aggravate the injury further.

The grubs struggle their way higher, bumping into Dualscar’s chin and still squeaking. His eyes are blank, face haggard. Still one hand comes up to support the newborns, and he rubs his face gently against theirs. He’s not making any assuring sounds like he should be, but the touch is a start.

Some of the tension relaxes from Signless’ shoulders to see him moving. Most of the blood is cleaned up and he frowns, thinking of what needs to be done next. The water has drained away at least, so he gets another towel. He comes back to where the grubs are with Dualscar. “Everyone alright up here?” The question is very gentle and he rests his hand against the side of Dualscar’s face.

The seatroll leans into the touch unabashedly, holding their grubs in his hands. His large thumbs stroke their tiny head, fluffing their drying hair. “…eventually.”

Signless sighs in relief and leans forward to press their foreheads together. “good…good…

Dualscar offers the grubs over, holding them out. “Hold your babies?” His eyes slide off to the side. “I want to be alone for a bit… ‘m sorry.” Signless gathers the grubs in the towel. He dries the scarlet especially making sure he doesn’t get cold. The little violet makes a pleased chortling sound even as the scarlet squeaks angrily at the treatment. Dualscar knows he should be happy, he should be smiling at the little ones, and he should be communicating properly with them. But everything seems distant and insignificant, like he jumped into the ocean and settled on the bottom. The pressure is crushing his insides.

“You have nothing to apologize for, but I understand… well I empathize. I can’t possibly understand in full, but if you want to explain anything, all you have to do is ask.” Signless’ voice is shaking now, but he keeps going. “I’ll be there for you no matter what. So will your babies. We all love you so very much.” He gets one hand free to brush through his hair once more before standing.

Dualscar glances up for a moment, nodding, before staring at a spot on the wall. The grubs squeak a bit in confusion but Signless leaves Dualscar to himself, shutting the ablution door behind him. He doesn’t go far, collapsing on the platform with the grubs in his arms.

The seatroll buries his face in his hands, curling up and letting the despair and guilt bury him. He’s suffocating, but there’s no more energy to cry about it. Instead he stares, trying to remember how to breathe. He sits up suddenly as if remembering something, pulling himself from the trap and sliding onto the floor.

Dualscar settles next to the towel of dead grubs, bowing his head over the little ones. There will be time for comfort later, happy times with his mate- er keeper and babies to remember. But for now he lets himself be sad and regret the little ones who didn’t make it. He doesn’t remember falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Signless had ended up falling asleep on the platform with the two grubs curled in the towel in his arms. Someone, probably Psii, had kept everyone else out. Perhaps he hadn’t been able to get Dolorosa because she’s not waiting for him when he wakes up. Psiioniic had been however, with a tray of food. The grubs had been crying, loudly and the goldblood thrust the tray at him and fled. “Good for nothing…”

He slides off the platform to sit on the floor. The towel wrapped grubs sniff at the air and chirp at the smell of food. It’s enough that he manages a small smile and strokes their soft hair.

Dualscar wakes up, cold and aching from sleeping on the floor, pan pounding from no sopor, they’re feelings he’s used to. He’s disconcerted for a moment and his mind goes back immediately to Mindfang’s, but he remembers where he is when he sees the simple elegance of the ablution block that she couldn’t afford. He sighs, nudging the towel next to him with one hand and thinking he should take care of it.

He carefully folds the towel into a bundle, trying not to think too much about it. He holds it close to his chest for a moment before setting it in the sink and leaving the ablution block, looking for Signless. He coughs to get his attention.

Signless looks around and almost lurches to his feet. He stops himself as his lapful squeaks at him. He moves the towel from his lap and leaves the grubs next to his plate on the floor. The Scarletblood walks over to his mate quickly. He doesn’t say anything, just extends a free hand. The grubs squeak excitedly at the sight of their dam.

Dualscar takes the offered hand and squeezes it gently. He follows Signless’ lead back to the grubs, smiling very minutely at their little squeaks and cries. “Hi, babies…” He’s still sore and not back to his normal weight so it takes him some effort to sit down.

His claws tap on the marble floor, marking out an old sea song – one of the few pieces of music he knows. He hums a few lines, watching the grubs. Signless takes the seat next to him and pulls the plate over as the grubs squeak from the towel, making quite the racket. They’re still not very strong, but they struggle out of their towel to get to Dualscar.

A piece of sausage is speared on a fork and offered to the violetblood. “It’s not your favorite I know, but it’ll be good to get something back in your system.” Dualscar hums, not really hungry but he hasn’t eaten in a while and he knows it’ll help. He takes a bite off the end, swallowing easily and pushing the rest away.

Attention is turned to the grubs instead; the little scarlet is much more vocal and paws at the seadweller’s hand demandingly. The violet is investigating the source of the noise, sniffing the tile around his hand curiously. Dualscar picks up the scarlet and something in his heart starts to turn and unlock when he feels the grub shaking on unsteady legs. The little body is like a furnace in his palm, burning bright and hot. “Just like Daddy, huh…” He strokes its head with a finger, fluffing up the thick hair.

Signless finishes the link of sausage himself, just watching them interact. “Just like Daddy what?” He puts his hand down inches from Dualscar’s leaving the violet grub between them. He strokes the little tail with a smile. “I haven’t the slightest what they eat, but they seem well enough.”

“He feels just as hot as you. Guess he really is a scarlet, not rust and I’m not seeing things…” The violet grub chirps and scoots after Signless’ finger and playing with it like a meowbeast. He bites the finger, gnawing on it with tiny fangs. Signless chuckles. “Little fighter I am sadly a bit bigger than you.” He turns the violet onto his back and tickles his stomach. “I’ve got the advantage~.” It’s song like as he teases.

The violet grub trills loudly and Dualscar’s earfins immediately flatten and droop in response. “This little one’s amazing. No teeth, nubby horns…how did you even get out of your egg, little one? Pure stubbornness, like your dad probably. And I’m assuming they eat what we eat, just a lot less.”

“I am not stubborn, don’t be ridiculous.” Signless is smiling even as he says it, still teasing the violet grub.

Dualscar picks apart a sausage with his claws, placing a tiny piece on his palm with the scarlet. He levels a flat look at Signless. “Uh-huh. Of course not. My apologies.”

Signless winks at him as he lets the violet up. “Oh yes indeed.” The grub chases after his hand, continuing to chirp and trill at Signless. He grins down at it. “What, what, what little one?” The grub struggles up his crossed legs, following his thigh to bump his stomach, demanding attention. “Do you want up like your hatchmate? Feeling ignored?”

He looks up at him with big violet eyes and trills again. Dualscar translates. “He wants ya to make the noise back…so he knows who ya are. That you’re the right one I guess.” Signless laughs and picks the grub up properly and brings it to his face. He trills at him softly. The violet perks, squeaking happily and nuzzling his palm.

The Scarletblood is always easy to read, but his face is very soft now. “I don’t know at all if I’m the right one, but I’m going to try.”

Dualscar looks away, rubbing the fluffy head of the scarlet. “Of course you are. You’ll do great.” Signless leans into him, bringing the violet around to see his brother.

“We’ll do great.”

He flushes, poking the little piece of sausage he left. “What, do ya not want your food? It’s rude. There are starvin’ trolls around here. Just try it, huh?” The scarlet sniffs the piece of meat before scarfing it down hungrily. He squeaks loudly, looking around expectantly for more.

The violet sniffs the air and moves across Signless’ palm to nibble his thumb. Laughing again he picks up a bit of the sausage and sets it down for him. “Sorry little one. This will taste better than me.” The tiny fangs are bright white and he gnaws a corner uncertainly.

“At least we know what to feed ‘em now. Wonder if they’ll eat vegetables or cheese or any a’ that.” Dualscar hums in contemplation. “Fuck, we need to talk to the Dolorosa. I know shit all about grubs and grub rearin’.”

Signless nods. “I told Psii to fetch her yestereve, but we can have her come check on things later tonight. You and the new babies. She’ll be more than happy to help.” The violet eventually snaps up the piece and he picks up another for its demanding chirp.

The scarlet is getting jealous, trying to crawl off Dualscar’s hand toward the food. He cuts off a large chunk of meat, watching as the little one gnaws on it voraciously. Signless lifts an eyebrow. “Nubby maybe, but what a little fighter.” The violet crawls to the edge of his hand and he moves it quickly so he can crawl next to the scarlet. “I wonder if they’ll fight over the food…”

The violet grub hisses at the scarlet, flaring his tiny fins, but the scarlet just squeaks loudly in response before crawling over him to better access the food. The violet blinks, nudging his hatchmate and pulling back when he pushes back. Satisfied the violet starts to eat as well. The grubs are so tiny Dualscar can hold both in one hand.

He looks troubled; fins pinned and pointed toward the ground, twitching with every noise they make. He tries to purr, but it’s forced and ugly and breaks off halfway. Signless’ hand comes under Dualscar’s to support the grubs. He leans against him, warm and solid. “What’s the matter, besides the obvious of course?”

“I dunno, that’s what…what’s so frustrating. It’s like I can’t- can’t fucking accept them yet or something. I mean I’m not goin’ to kill ‘em, don’t give me that look – but – there’s no way they’re mine either.” Dualscar’s voice is desperate. “I just want this to be real, but there’s no way it can be.”

Signless is quiet for a long moment. He sits upright and moves around to sit in front of him instead. Both of his hands come under the one holding the grubs. “You made them using pieces of both of us. How can I help convince you they won’t vanish with the dawn? We’ve got one violet and one scarlet, both fighters.”

One hand comes up, stroking the violet’s hair tuft. “This one is going to grow up to be just as handsome, just as wonderful as the one who brought him into this world.” He moves to the scarlet repeating the motion of stroking his hair. “And this one is going to grow up to be just as much of a fighter, taking everything the world throws at him and getting back up. Just, like you.”

Dualscar chokes and bows his head, trying to hide his face. His voice is quiet. “It’s not fair. There are so many better than me, so many what work harder an’ deserve more’n me… I’d be fine survivin’ off the fruit a’ the sea or pickin’ up what folks don’t want no more. But for some reason you decided t’be so bloody kind ta me. I really don’t deserve it. Ya give me all this an’ I dunno what to do with it!”

“I have everythin’ I coulda ever dreamed of an’ more, but I don’t want it because I know it’s gonna end some evening! Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe when you die, but it’ll happen eventually… An’ I’ll never be satisfied again after havin’ all a’ you like what I got now. You spoilt me rotten, ya bastard…” Dualscar sighs, not used to talking so much all at once. Everything feels unstoppered.

The hand on the grub’s hair comes up to the seatroll’s cheek instead. “I am going to die someday, but I can promise nothing is going to change between now and then. And my greatest hope is that by that time things are different enough that your life stays much the same when I’m gone. I can’t make promises, but I’m trying. I hope your life after I’m gone and the lives of these little grubs are just as good as when I am here. Better even because you won’t have me talking at you all the time.”

Signless’ voice holds a smile. “So yes I have spoiled you rotten and I plan on continuing to do so.” His hand under Dualscar’s and the grubs pushes up a little, moving the grubs closer to him. “I’m not leaving anytime soon nor will they.”

Dualscar is quiet for a moment. “…okay.” He feels like now would be the appropriate time to cry, and his breath hitches, but nothing comes. “They are adorable little shits, aren’t they? Yeah, yeah keep squeakin’. Tell Daddy all about it… Precious babies…ah guess they need names now, don’t they?”

Signless blinks and looks down at them. It’s like the thought never even crossed his mind. “I suppose that would make sense. Can’t exactly call them ‘little one’ or such until they’re old enough to choose a name.” His brow furrows. “This feels like it’ll be a task and a half. I’m terribly uncreative.”

“Well…this is kind of embarrassin’, especially considerin’ we don’t know each other’s given names.” Dualscar laughs. “We’ve fucked, we’ve got two little grubs, an’ we don’t even know each other’s names, heh. I’m Cronus Ampora, if ya wanted to know. And I actually kinda hate the name Dualscar. Not because it’s not badass, because it certainly is, but because a’ the bitch what gave me the name.” He coughs. “So yeah. Now you know more than you ever needed to about me.”

His partner sputters. “You should have told me! I’ve been using ‘Dualscar’ for sweeps and you don’t even like it!” Signless mutters under his breath for a moment and blows a chunk of hair off his forehead. “I’m Kankri Vantas. Cronus,” He rolls it around in his mouth. “It suits you.” The violet is done eating and moves from their hands to climb up Signless’ arm, squeaking all the while.

He brings the arm up to his face, the grub level with his nose. “Hmm, so Ampora obviously.” It grins at him, little fangs shining.

“It’s fine seriously. Nobody uses Cronus so I hardly ever respond to it. I been trained to respond Dualscar. ‘Sides, it’s what I told you to call me, so stop feelin’ bad.” Dualscar looks at the grub still in his hand instead of at the other grown troll. “Kankri…I think it’s lovely. I always liked the ‘k’ sound. This little one should have it too.” The scarlet squeaks, loud and long, before butting his tiny head angrily into Dualscar’s palm. “It’s hard an’ short, just perfect.” Out of the blue he smothers a chuckle, as if remembering a private joke.

Signless flushes a bit splotchy at the compliment. “What are you laughing at?” The violet is still trying to climb further up his arm to reach his shoulder. It’s tired though after eating all that meat. It settles quite content with its new perch overlooking everything. It trills at him again and he returns the noise without thought.

Dualscar waggles his brows. “I bet ‘Vantas’ is short for ‘vantastic ass.’”

One of Signless’ hands covers his face as his blush worsens. “Vantastic ass oh my god.”

“Heh, yeah, probably shouldn’t a’ asked.”

The tips of his ears are red even as he lowers the hand “You are the worst.”

Dualscar shrugs and goes back to thinking over their current dilemma. “Hmm…K, K, kkkk, kak…” He repeats the ‘k’ sound over and over, adding with it vowels he likes. “I like how ‘k’ and ‘a’ sound together.” The scarlet chirps, butting his head against Dualscar’s hand; he strokes the little one’s head and back, but he continues to twitch and cry loudly. He begins to purr almost subconsciously, holding the little grub to his chest so he can feel the vibrations.

Signless smiles at the two of them even as the violet begins to move again. The poor thing is drooping badly, but tries to head for Dualscar’s purr and Signless catches him as he almost falls. “Careful there. You can’t fly through the air little one.”

The seatroll is muttering to himself. “Gotta end abruptly, like you been talkin’ for a long time then all of a’ sudden stopped. That suits ya… I know an old song about a seaman’s lover what bein’ called Kar. Repeatin’ the sound is dumb so… Karkat. Abrupt ending, good beginnin’. Karkat. Karkat?”

“Karkat,” Signless nods. “I like it. You’re good at this.” The violet bites his thumb, angrily redirecting his attention. “What Master Ampora? Do you want your dad or are you mad you don’t have a name yet?” Dualscar cradles Karkat to his chest, lying on the tile beside Signless and nudging his head into his thigh. “Nu-uh, I already named this one. It’s your turn.” He removes his hand, letting Karkat crawl around freely. He’s still purring though, the sounds vacillating with the rise and fall of his chest. “Little One, you want a ride on Daddy’s chest too?”

He lowers the violet down to rest on Dualscar’s chest. Signless’ hand then moves to comb through his here. “Oh…come here you.” He settles a bit more comfortably then pushes at Dualscar’s shoulders so he’ll move his head into his lap. “Fine, a good name for a violet…” Dualscar is a little wary and stiff at first, feeling oddly exposed, but eventually he calms down. This troll has done nothing to harm him so far and he trusts him. He closes his eyes, turning to nuzzle Kankri’s tummy with his nose.

Signless is talking even as he thinks, incapable of keeping his inner monologue from escaping. “The obvious association with water, but something confining about that. From the rain, the river…river…” It’s like he’s playing a game of word association in his mind. “The river that ran near home before I came here… So common place but it swept to faraway places, joining the ocean."

“I love the river ‘cause it’s so long an’ fast and you never step into the same river twice.”

Signless smiles down at him, running fingers through his hair. “It had a common name, something simple. I forget what.

Dualscar chirps at the affectionate touch. “Can’t remember what the ocean look like. It’s okay to forget.”

“There was another name, an old one for it. That I remember. The Eridanus. How about Eridan?”

“Hmm yes. Elegant an’ the sounds all flow together. You’re very good at this.” They smile at each other. The grubs are still crawling around on Dualscar’s chest. The seatroll’s face drops into a more serious expression. “…you’ll teach him to read, won’t you? I don’t think I could manage, I barely understand myself…”

Signless pushes the hair off his forehead. “Course I will. We’ll make a right scholar of him and you yet. Eridan Ampora…” He sighs happily.

Dualscar jokingly says, “So fuckin’ noble, a right royal. Gotta teach Karkat how to act proper and how gnawin’ on your Daddy’s fingers is not proper behavior you little dingus.”

“A jewel in the crown, amethyst and proud,” Signless hums. “Well I can vouch for how delicious you are to nibble.”

It takes Dualscar a minute, but then he’s grumbling. “You ridiculous flirt, always sweepin’ trolls off their feet with your flowery goddamn language. “No lewd innuendo around my babies, Kan…fuck, Signless.”

Signless brings his hand to rub down Karkat’s back with a finger. “I doubt they can understand us, Cronus.” His nose is slightly red at the nickname. “Karkat, Eridan,” he calls lightly seeing if they’ll turn.

Eridan turns his head immediately, large purple eyes watching Signless. Karkat however, is too busy attacking Dualscar’s fingers. He pulls them away and calls Karkat a few more times, though and when he does Karkat chirps at his name. Dualscar’s brows furrow and he throws a hand over his face. “Fuck.”

His partner brushes his finger down Eridan’s back. “Eridan,” it’s a happy sigh. He puts the other hand on Dualscar’s forehead. “What is it?”

Eridan coos at the attention while Dualscar replies. “This is really bad. We been treatin’ grubs like nothing, like little energy sources or handy packets of nutrients. But…here they are, hardly twenty-four hours old and they’re already responding to their names.” He goes quiet. “They’re sentient Signless. We’ve been killing little trolls all this time. Everything they know about these little guys is so wrong.”

Signless’ lips flatten into a line. “I know, but we just… The trials are hard and not every wriggler makes it. It’s part of life and life is cruel and hard.” Both of the scarlet’s hands come to the sides of Dualscar’s face and he looks at him upside down. “If we could have them all live, we would. But as I’ve learned in my life, you can’t save everyone no matter how much you wish it.”

“I know, I’m just- bein’ stupid. Probably just leftover hormones. Don’t mind me and my dumb ramblings. Huh, what do I know about anything especially blood politics an’ natural selection?” He looks down at the grubs instead of the bright eyes on his.

He brushes some of his hair away from his forehead with a warm hand. “Not stupid at all. I used to badger Rosa with all sorts of queries about the caverns and complaints about how cruel it seemed. Some things can’t be changed. But we’ve got Eridan and Karkat now and we’re together. We’ve got each other Cronus.”

The seatroll grumbles petulantly. “Yeah, for now. Damn I’m in a mood today and I don’t know why.”

Signless knocks a fist lightly on his forehead. “Lack of food, proper rest, and a trying night before.” The grubs have quieted a bit curled up next to each other. “Looks like you’re not the only tired one.”

Dualscar yawns, revealing all his teeth in their excess and hums. “Don’t wanna go to the ‘coon. Makes a troll unnatural tired.”

“Well if you’re comfortable, stay here.” Signless gestures to his current position pillowed on his lap. “Just let me get a book or something and we can move to the plat form at least.”

“So lewd to sleep on the concupiscent platform. But fine, whatever you want.” Dualscar grabs the grubs under their bottoms, their tiny legs hooked onto his skin, rolling to his feet with some difficulty and settling on the platform without bothering to take his clothes off.

Signless gets to his feet too. “Lewd maybe, but comfortable you can’t deny.” He goes to his desk before turning to the shelf instead. A finger runs over the spines before he pulls a title free. He comes over to the platform and sitting up against the headboard. He pats his thigh in a clear invitation. “How about a story?”

Dualscar grunts, depositing the grubs on the platform between Signless’ legs. They burrow into the sheet happily buzzing. Instead, he crawls behind Signless and pulls him to his chest. “I like this way better.”

He looks up at him. “Bit hard to sleep that way, but whatever makes you feel more comfortable.” Signless relaxes against him, opening the book.

“Emperor a’ my bloodpusher, so long as you’re around I think I’ll always be comfortable enough to sleep. Now read the story.” Dualscar’s voice rumbles and Signless is happy to hear that he sounds more content.

He flushes at the compliment, but clears his throat and starts to read. Things will be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Karkat and Eridan explode into growth. Every single time they get fed Signless swears they gain half an Imperial inch. When Dualscar asks him whether that’s in length or around the Scarletblood huffs and tells him both. Then one of the grubs will do something adorable or get stuck somewhere and they’re distracted by that.

They haven’t really had any time to themselves since the grubs arriving and it gives Signless new respect for his lusus. How much had she given up raising him? Had she gotten any of it back when he was brought to the palace?

Thoughts like those consume his few hours he gives himself for sleep. Little sleeping is actually taking place between his work and grub rearing. Dualscar is more than happy to play and fed and chase after Eridan and Karkat as they scuttle around their suite of rooms, but Signless doesn’t want to leave it all to him. He doesn’t want…doesn’t want to miss everything.

So he runs himself a little harder and maybe hands off a bit more paperwork that he really doesn’t have to do himself. It evens out he swears to Dualscar whenever the coldblood gets that worried pinch to his eyebrows. Then he distracts him with kisses until large cool hands are holding him close and cupping his ass and then a shriek rises from the other room that means Karkat has found something new to climb and gotten himself stuck. With the deepest of sighs, Signless drops his head to Dualscar’s shoulder. “Why did we have grubs again?”

Surprisingly, Dualscar chuckles. “Because you’re a lucky troll and they’re cute little demons all told.” He kisses the Scarletblood’s temple and moves him off his lap to go rescue their new little mutant from wherever he’s gotten himself now. Signless tries not to pout and follows.

*

Finally, they’ve got a night off together. Signless had caught up or handed over everything he needed it do. The Council was not meeting for a week. And of course, Dualscar never had any work. So they were happily spending the night together with the grubs in Dualscar’s room. Eridan and Karkat seemed pleased to have both parents around. Eridan is climbing all over Signless even as Karkat bites another toy to death. They’ve had a good hour together when there’s a knock from the main door.

He had thought nothing of the knock on the door. People came by all the time in the handoff of paperwork and God knows what else was involved in Signless’s work. It is mildly upsetting that apparently Signless couldn’t even have one night, but at least they had some time together. He’d gone to answer it leaving Dualscar with the grubs. They were bigger now and both couldn’t fit in one hand anymore. They had better control too. They could clamor over each other without toppling as their legs gave out. Eridan and Karkat are both squeaking at each other on the floor and chasing the ball their Daddy throws as they wait for Papa to return.

Signless’s voice is muffled as he greets whoever it is at the door, but his tone is one of happiness. Whoever it is, they’re welcomed in and their voices grow closer. “-in here. Please don’t make any grub food jokes.” There’s a woman’s chuckle and the door opens to admit Signless and his guest.

Dualscar gets the impression of compact and wild and then her arm swings out to slam Signless out of her way. He hits the door frame then the floor with a pained cry and the grubs squeak in alarm.

She’s on Dualscar before he can move. She bowls him over, hissing and scratching for his eyes.

It’s so unexpected that his head almost cracks against the ground. Only a quick tilt saves his horns. She’s still scratching at him, all her weight on him. Dualscar growls and grabs her hands. He doesn’t know who she is, but he needs to- Needs to let her do what she likes. Her eyes are olive. She’s much higher than him.

Dualscar eases his grip and the oliveblood wraps her hands around her throat. He hates this. He shouldn’t have to endure this, but what choice does he have?

Karkat screeches and Eridan is squeaking and he glances over to them. They’re both by Signless. Signless who was on the ground, unresponsive. Signless, the Sacred Scarletblood that this olive had knocked out of her way like he was so much garbage.

He is suddenly very angry in a laser focused way. Her hands are around his neck and he reaches up and grabs her wrists. He wants to break them, break her for touching the Scarletblood, for threatening his grubs. But he can’t go that far. He’s still below her and while he’s within his rights to subdue her for assaulting the Scarlet he can’t break her.

Dualscar pulls her hands off him in a jerk. He growls loud and long and displays his teeth. She doesn’t even flinch still reaching for him and hissing back in his face. She’s fierce and strong, but he’s a violet cursed with unnatural strength. The only one who could possible best him would be his fellow violets and Darkleer with his own mutation.

The seatroll pins her hands with one hand and then grabs her by the throat. It only takes shifting his weight and he rolls over so now she’s the one pinned to the floor. She’s still biting and snapping and clawing at the hand he’s using to hold hers. Dualscar growls, earfins flaring and opens his mouth ready to rip her throat out-

Then he stops. He does not have the right even as his blood sings and whispers to him to do it, kill her for attacking what was his. No one had any right to touch his things especially not her! But, Dualscar knows better. He’s a violetblood and he only has the right to detain her until proper judgment can be given.

Dualscar pins her, hands above her head and plants the weight of his body on her hips. She can knee his back all she likes, but she’s not going anywhere. Hopefully, Darkleer or one of the other guards heard the noise. His blood is still singing through his veins with victory only half claimed and he doesn’t even think about Signless or the grubs until the former crawls into his field of vision.

There’s blood on his forehead and he’s holding his side and Dualscar can feel himself go all over worried even as he keeps the snarling troll in place. “Sign are you-?” The Scarlet cuts him off with a head shake and sits. He fumbles with his finger, pulling off one of the few rings he always wears.

“Need her hand,” he mumbles out and Dualscar pins them firmly to the ground. Signless grabs her finger and slides the ring on, struggling as she tries to pull away. “Dis, stop, just- there!” It slides on and the olive snaps at him, but Signless pulls back again.

Dualscar isn’t sure what’s happening, but the fight seems to be draining out of the oliveblood along with the fury. She goes limp under him, but the seadweller doesn’t let go. It could be a trick. She blinks slowly and then closes her eyes with a groan. When she opens them again she seems to have regained her calm. Dualscar doesn’t give a damn. The only way she’s leaving this room without his hands pinning her is under guard.

Signless apparently feels differently and reaches out to push her hair out of her face. Dualscar ignores the smallest of twinges in his chest at seeing the mutant be so soft with someone else. There’s still blood in bright awful red on his forehead and the olive stares up at him. “What happened?” Her voice is rough and upset and she tries to reach for him just to have Dualscar press her hands firmly to the ground. “What did I do?!”

The Scarletblood sighs, long suffering and thank God he’s still the same. “You fucking moron, where’s your ring? You know you shouldn’t be coming here without it!” The olive looks at her hands and the ring now on it and her mouth opens and closes.

“Oops?” she tries and Dualscar can’t contain a snarl. Her gaze darts to him and then back to Signless.

The seatroll is distracted by a soft chirp in his ear. At some point Karkat and Eridan had climbed up his back and are now on his shoulders. The little mutant grub is the one who chirped at him. Dualscar lifts an eyebrow wondering if a wriggler he’s responsible for bringing into this world is trying to be his moirail before he can talk. Karkat just scowls at him and chirps again. Dualscar’s lips twitch.

Signless is talking softly with the oliveblood even if Dualscar is still refusing to let her up. “Did you see anyone? Can you remember anything at all? Fucking hell Dis how could you be so stupid?” His voice is harsh, but his hands are soft and she just rolls her eyes.

“Too excited to see you to think. Sorry. At least no one got hurt?” Her voice is sheepish and Signless just stares down at her for a second before letting his forehead thunk against hers. Dualscar clears his throat so they both look at him. The olive blinks in surprise at the two grubs on his shoulders.

Signless sits up again and puts his hand back on his side with a flinch. “I beg ta fucking differ because somebody did get hurt. Si- Scarlet your guard should escort you to be looked over while they escort this one to a holding cell.

The olive looks incredibly offended. “What the fuck? No! It was an accident! It wasn’t my fault!”

“You were the one stupid enough to come to visit the second most important troll in the galaxy without sufficient mental protection,” Dualscar snaps back.

Signless groans loudly. “Both of you shut the fuck up. Dis, you fucked up. Dualscar…she’s family okay? She’s got the ring on now so let her up. Then you can go get Darkleer and he can send for Psii to get Dis her own ring before hauling my ass to the clinic. Are the wrigglers okay?”

Karkat and Eridan squeak as Papa looks at them and Signless gives a tired smile. “Yeah, they’re okay. Jesus Dis I think you broke a rib.” She looks away and bites her lip and looks guilty as all hell so Dualscar finally releases her.

She rubs her wrists. “Sorry…didn’t mean to…” Signless hugs her tight without care for his side or his forehead and Dualscar stands up.

“I’ll go tell the Guard then,” he mutters. Clearly he’s not needed here.

He’s being selfish; he realizes that as he leaves his small room for Signless’s main room and heads for the door. Eridan and Karkat are happy to be on a ride and chirp in happiness. He’s being selfish even after sweeps of training to be anything but. Dualscar rubs his forehead and then the base of a horn. “He’s not yours,” he says softly. “He’s not yours. If he’s anyone’s he’s the Empire’s. He shouldn’t belong to anyone, but if he did he’d choose the whole damn Empire and you’re only a small piece of that.”

Repeating that to himself mentally, Dualscar opens the door. “The Scarlet requires assistance and would like his moirail fetched quickly as possible.” It was always best to deal with the Guard by acting like a messenger. He was lower than them after all no matter how long he’d been here and how nicely they treated him.

Darkleer turns to look at him and nods to his partner. “I will check on the Scarlet. Fetch the Psiioniic.” The other guard trots away and Dualscar backs up so there’s room enough for Darkleer to enter. Darkleer is the only troll here who ever makes him feel small. He’s just so bulky. “What has happened?”

The seatroll has to shake his head to clear it. “The oliveblood who came back in with Signless attacked me after knocking him aside. He’s bleeding somewhere on his head and said something about a broken rib. I detained the olive until he certified it was safe.”

There’s a trickle of sweat down Darkleer’s forehead and he’s already moving towards Dualscar’s room. The seatroll follows.

Happily enough there is no dead body to greet them, just Signless sitting against the wall looking rather pale as the olive sits next to him. She has contained herself, drawing her knees up and locking her arms around them. Her head is on his shoulder and Dualscar has to restrain another growl. _He is not yours._

Darkleer bends down in front of them and the olive sits up again. The blueblood doesn’t give her a second glance; too busy carefully combing his fingers through Signless’s hair for the source of the blood. He pulls his hand free. “It appears to just be a bump, but I would rather be certain. You are coming with me, my Scarlet and no objections. You at the very least need to have your side bound.” Signless grumbles, but can’t argue.

The blueblood looks down at the olive and she stares back at him. “…you will stay here with Dualscar until the Psiioniic has arrived and dealt with you.” She nods and glances at the seatroll then down to her hands. Darkleer heads out of the room, Signless in his arms and Dualscar wants to echo Eridan and Karkat’s chirps. _Don’t go without me. You are the center of my world._

The door closes behind Darkleer and Dualscar stares after it for a moment. The reminder is slow and unwilling to come to him. He doesn’t want to be reminded of this little fact. _You’re not the center of his. He has a whole Empire to worry about. His health and wellbeing are so much more important than making sure you’re okay._ He clears his throat. Her hands wouldn’t even leave bruises.

Dualscar takes a seat between the olive and the door and rubs Karkat and Eridan’s backs as they chirp at him and each other and climb around his legs. They’re the only noise makers in the room, both adults preferring to stay silent.

It’s broken by the Psiioniic’s arrival. He only glances at the seatroll before putting an arm around the olive and helping her up and leading her out of the room.

The door clicks shut behind them leaving Dualscar alone with the two grubs. The grubs are falling asleep in his lap and he looks down at them then up at the ceiling.

He had forgotten. He’d gotten caught up in being Signless’s, being treated like a real troll instead of a mutant breeder. He’d let himself blur the lines between what was expected of him and what he wanted. This was a good thing. He needed reminding from time to time as the trainers and owners of his past had so often reminded him.

_Know your place. Never the center, only the side. Only there to be picked when needed and never expect more than that. It doesn’t matter if Signless is different. You know your place._

_Never forget it._

Dualscar doesn’t bother to notice that the thoughts have a creeping familiarity in his skull. He just lets his head thump back against the wall and waits for someone to return and tell him what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the attack by a mind-controlled Disciple

Signless refuses to let Darkleer carry him straight to his recuperacoon. He has grubs and a matesprit to check on dammit. Still, Darkleer hesitates to put him on his feet until Signless stares hard enough to make him sweat. “Forgive me, my Scarlet,” the blueblood murmurs before letting Signless stand on his own. The mutant just huffs, straightens his shirt, and looks around for Dualscar and the grubs. He expected the seatroll to be here ready to fuss almost as much as Darkleer, but he’s not. The only light on in the main room is the one Darkleer turned on when they entered.

“Dualscar?” Signless calls softly in case of napping grubs. He doesn’t hear anything in reply. A large hand lands on his shoulder and Signless almost jumps out of his skin. Darkleer hasn’t left the room yet.

“Perhaps he is resting in his room with the grubs.” Darkleer suggests calmly. Signless takes a deep breath and lets it out again. He nods and heads for the connecting door. Darkleer remains at the main entry to the suite, arms crossed.

Signless pushes the door open slowly and quietly. Dualscar’s room has no light on either. The mutant looks around. There’s no one in the coon and it takes his eyes a minute find the troll seated against the wall. The grubs look to be napping in his lap. Signless crosses the room and stops in front of him. “Cronus?”

There’s no response and he frowns. Careful of his taped up side, he crouches. He has to hang on to Dualscar’s knees so he doesn’t fall backwards. The seatroll still isn’t looking at him, staring blankly at the grubs in his lap instead. “Scar?” Signless tries. There’s the flicker of a glance and then his chin rises. Dualscar lifts his head to expose his throat and hide his horns as much as possible.

“I’m sorry for not acknowledging you immediately. You may punish as you see fit.” It’s like they’re back in that first month again and Signless’s head hurts way too much to deal with it.

“Cut the shit, Scar. I’m not going to punish you just because you weren’t there to kiss my rings and ass.” The grubs stir a little at the sound of their papa’s voice, but don’t wake. Signless glances down at them and then back up to Dualscar’s face. The seatroll is looking ever so politely and respectfully away. The mutant wants to grab his chin and force him to look at him because they’re equals and he thought they were past this! Instead he squeezes Dualscar’s knees and loses the grumpy tone as best as possible. “I’m so sorry about tonight. Are you okay?”

A flicker in the dark of ocean black eyes that glance at him and away. Dualscar shrugs, “I’m fine. There’s no reason for you to apologize. You were the one who was injured in the attack.”

Signless wants to smile, but something is still wrong here. Maybe if his head didn’t hurt quite so bad he’d be able to sort it out, but not now. “My wannabe lusus got me all patched up. Now they’re telling me all I need is some rest. Come to the coon with me?” He’s making barkbeast eyes.

Dualscar’s lips twitch and he carefully scoops up Eridan and Karkat. “Let me put the grubs in their nest and I’ll be right there.” Signless gives a tired, relieved smile and climbs to his feet. The seatroll does as well and follows him back through the central block to Signless’s private one. Karkat and Eridan are settled into their blanket nest with only a few sleepy squeaks.

The adults strip down and Dualscar slides into the coon first. Signless lowers himself in slowly and stiffly. Large cool hands steady him, gentle on his injured side. He sighs and cuddles close to the broad chest. Dualscar wraps his arms around him and Signless is already drifting off, sure that everything is fine.

*

Everything is very much not fine.

Dualscar has completely retreated. He’s fine with the boys, playing and feeding and cleaning them just like normal. But he keeps his eyes as far away from Signless as possible and his chin is tilting up again to hide his horns away from everyone since they’re all higher than him.

It’s making Signless want to throw up more than his ribs twinging.

He’s attempting to figure it out as he rests. Apparently, getting his ribs busted up is enough to ban him from working on things for two nights. Which alright fine, he can spend time with his matesprit and their grubs, but there’s currently an investigation going on and it surrounds one of his oldest friends. He’d like to know as much as anyone else who took control of Disciple.

So, Dualscar has regressed, he’s been banned from work, and Disciple could be in very deep shit. Signless is feeling very grumpy about all of it so when Karkat climbs the curtains and hangs there shrieking his Papa growls and goes to rescue him. Dualscar meets him there but immediately backs up a step with a murmured apology.

Signless grits his teeth, but reaches up despite his ribs to get Karkat off the curtains. “You don’t have to apologize for being a good Daddy, Cronus. My ribs are busted. I shouldn’t being doing anything according to the doctorturer.” He fluffs Karkat’s hair. The grub has stopped screeching to instead gnaw on Signless’s shirt cuff. Half his shirts are worn thanks to their grubs’ sharp teeth. Eridan has actually drawn blood more than once with a need to chew.

Dualscar is still displaying his throat, waiting to take the grub probably. Eridan is over with the blocks and the chew toys made to practice hunting techniques. He’s squeaking and shaking a fish back and forth in a way that would snap its neck had it been real. Signless only glances at him and keeps petting Karkat’s fluffy hair. “Cronus, would you please just look at me?” His voice is snappish and the seatroll flinches slightly. It makes Signless feel worse. “We’re supposed to be in a relationship!”

“Our relationship is not the most important one in your life. I know where I belong Signless. I am here for specific reasons and they do not beat those of long established relationships that you have with others.” Dualscar’s voice is flat, not too loud, and he still doesn’t make eye contact.

Signless feels like he’s been slapped. “You honestly think that I line up all my relationships and decide who matters more to me? Cronus, how could you think me so…so petty?!” Karkat shrieks because Papa is yelling and he likes yelling contests. Signless is glaring at Cronus and his ribs are throbbing and his head hurts and he cannot believe this bullshit.

Dualscar still won’t look at him, staring over at Eridan instead. “I did not say that. I was simply reminded that you have relationships, ones much longer and deeper than ours, and that I needed to remember that. You do not just care about me. You have many more trolls, important trolls closer to you than I to care about.”

“So that’s a good reason to act like we’re not in a relationship at all?!” Signless is aware that he’s being slightly overdramatic. He also doesn’t really care. Dualscar has been acting like they haven’t been cuddling and kissing and being totally in love for more than a sweep and it’s hurting him more than the cracked ribs. Karkat is still shrieking and Signless lets him chew a finger rather than keep up the noise.

The seatroll turns to look at him slowly. “…That’s not what I was doing.”

“It sure fucking seems like it!”

Dualscar puts his hands on Signless’s shoulder carefully.“That is not what I was doing, Signless. I was only trying to act properly. If I have misjudged…”

Signless scowls at him. “You’re damn right you’ve misjudged!” Dualscar starts to pull his hands away, but Signless steps closer and they stay. “Dualscar, Cronus we’re matesprits! I am so very flushed for you and I don’t want you to think I care about you any less than Psii or Dis or Darkleer! Don’t do that again!”

“As you wish.” Dualscar’s voice is even and this time Signless is the one to flinch.

“No, wait that’s not an order. Please. I just want you to act normally, to be who you are. I just want you to be you and us to be us and to not have to worry about acting ‘right’ with each other because we don’t care about that.” Signless still has an arm full of grub that is chewing on his finger, but he reaches out with the free one to grab Dualscar’s shirt tightly. “Please, Cronus. Don’t think of blood color when it comes to us. I thought we didn’t have to anymore?”

Dualscar is quiet for a long moment and then squats down so they’re closer to eye level. It is very presumptuous of him but he does it anyway. Signless always tells him to dare so for once he’s going to dare. “I am not a highblood, Signless. I have not been here for you for sweeps. I am still learning. Despite this I am here for you, to bring you pleasure, to bring you happiness. I am here to care for your grubs. I am here to care for you.”

Signless stares at him seriously. “You are…” He bites his lip. “I take so much from you. Yestereve…yestereve I was so worried about Dis and just let Darkleer take me away. You said you were okay when I got back but…were you?”

“I was and continue to be fine. I had Eri and Kar to look after.”

“In the dark?”

“I am used to darkness.” Dualscar’s voice has a laugh tucked into it.

Signless’s head hurts slightly. The whiplash of frustration and anger and sadness and disappointment in himself is confusing and he’s not even really sure they’ve gotten anything straight, but Cronus is touching him and trying to reassure him and he wants to give in and accept it without a fight for once.

Karkat squeaks in his arms and wiggles, tired of being contained. There’s more squeaking and squealing from Eridan as he rolls around in the toys, wanting attention. Raising wigglers is a task that never ends. “Okay, you’re used to darkness. Even if Eri and Kar need looking after I want you to tell me if you need looking after. And not just because you think you’ve got bulge rot or something. I want to know if you’re okay inside and out, emotionally and physically.” Signless tries to keep his gaze steadier than his mood.

Dualscar’s fins flick down for a moment. “But…you’re not my moirail.”

“I’d be glad to at least be the one to call when you need them.” Signless hands over Karkat who accepts having someone new to chew on instead of being put down. Dualscar lets him bite on a finger without any complaint. It didn’t hurt with those tiny nubby teeth anyway. Signless reaches and takes his free hand, hot to cold. “I’m already off spectrum so I barely play by any of the regular rules. Just let me know, okay?”

Cool lips kiss his forehead. “As I need I will certainly let you know. For now, you’re supposed to be resting. Couch is over there.” Dualscar nods to the couch that’s got pillows piled on it.

Signless sighs. “Fine, fine. I’m going.” He kisses the back of Dualscar’s hand before letting go and then moves toward the couch. He scoops up a bunch of pillows and then marches over to where Eridan is playing. His gaze dares Dualscar to argue.

The seatroll rolls his eyes and brings Karkat over to play with his hatchmate. He’s not going to argue with Signless. It’s a waste of energy and this already felt too close to an argument. Dualscar focuses on playing with the grubs and helping them learn to fight against their toys better.

Signless watches them all with a smile. Things still don’t feel right though. Sure, Dualscar had agreed, but he hadn’t admitted there was anything wrong. What was all that about Signless’s other relationships and him? Signless sure doesn’t fucking get it. Still he can’t focus on it for long before his injuries force him to sleep. He dozes off, curled back against the bunch of pillows, hugging one to his chest.

Dualscar glances over to him, eyes blank. How many got to see the Sacred Scarletblood like this? So many would label him lucky, but it wasn’t like so many thought. Sure, Signless would argue himself into a blueblood that Dualscar was the same as the others, but…Signless had gone to her first. Not him, not the wrigglers, he went to her.

It doesn’t matter. Dualscar knows his place here. Yes, it’s more than sex and wriggler rearing. There’s a pale bordering thing that he also does, but it’s all about making the Scarletblood feel his best. The description gets tweaked but the position does not.

Eridan bites his finger and breaks the train of thought. Dualscar shakes his head at the grub. “Still not drawing blood. I’m too thick skinned for you.” Eridan hisses and flaps tiny fins and Dualscar smiles. Karkat not to be ignored charges his knee with tiny nub horns and squeals. Signless doesn’t so much as twitch and Dualscar is thankful. It’s hard to remember his position when the Scarletblood is awake and asking about personal feelings.

He grabs both grubs and lies back, his head landing on a pillow by Signless’s knee. “Enough you two. Naptime.” Dualscar holds them to his chest and starts rumbling. Karkat and Eridan squeak to each other and to him but it’s not too long before there are yawns that expose tiny sharp teeth. Dualscar smiles at them and keeps rumbling. His eyes glance up at Signless who is still hugging a pillow and out for the count. The Scarletblood is not awake. Dualscar rumbles a bit louder and turns his head so his forehead bumps lightly against a warm knee.


	13. Chapter 13

“Signs of psychic tampering are obvious. The effects ceased immediately once a ring was placed upon her. We cannot charge her directly as her actions were not her own.” Expressionless red and blue eyes stare down the council.

One bronzeblood, Dabrin, lifts a hand heavy with rings. “Despite the tampering she should still go to trial. She approached the Scarlet without a ring on. She was careless and should be reprimanded.”

There is a murmur of consensus. The Psiioniic refuses to lose his temper. It would be better if Signless were here, but as he was the subject and victim and supposed to be resting, he wasn’t allowed.

Psii clears his throat. “Of course she should be reprimanded, but a trial is an unnecessary expense/measure. We know what happened to her. We should be attempting to track down the manipulator instead.”

“Psychic tracking is difficult at best.” A dignified gold, Calsus, speaks this time, chains linking their horns together and drawing Psii’s eyes. “The best leave nothing but a hint of their presence. Tracking may be impossible and we must show due punishment for this assault against the Scarlet and our Empire. We cannot let an attack on one of our greatest symbols go without response.”

“So you would rather punish the tool the tool than the wielder.” Psiioniic glares at them.

Calsus nods. “The tool behaved foolishly, but we will not be that harsh. I move that the Disciple stand trial.” They look around the table. Dabrin lifts his hand.

“Seconded.”

Psii can only stand there and grind his teeth as the council agrees to hold a trial to punish Disciple. He leaves as soon as he is able and stomps down the hall. Signless will want to know immediately.

He pauses outside the doors. The guards on shift look at him. Psii looks at Darkleer. “Please tell me their spawn is napping.”

The blueblood shifts and rolls his shoulders in an almost shrug before grabbing the door handle. “They are quiet for now.” He pulls it open. “The Psiioniic is here.”

“Let him in!” Signless sounds close so he’s at least in the main block. It’s wrigglerish, but Psii hopes the noisy, biting, squishy grubs are with Dualscar and not Sign. His hopes are dashed as he steps in and sees Signless on the couch with the two grubs. At least they seem to be asleep in his lap.

Psii sits down next to him with a plop. Signless looks at him and arches an eyebrow. Psiioniic sighs and drops his head back. “How long till you’re off pan rest?”

“Another week. Having that much fun with the council?” Signless rubs his hand over the grubs’ backs. It still weirds Psii out to see them plus one so bright red. Sign is smirking at him though and that demands response. Psii flips him off.

“It’s a fucking ball.” The Psiioniic doesn’t bother to lift his head. He has to say it, but he really doesn’t want to. “Where’s your heart of the ocean?”

Signless sputters. “Shut up. He’s not something as contrived as that!”

“Fish fuck? Grub giver? Mates-!”

Psii is silenced by a hand over his mouth. Signless is glaring at him. “Shut up. He went to take a break. He’ll go even more distant if he hears you calling him that!”

Psii peels the fingers off. “Sounds like everything is going just perfectly. I’m dragging you to a pile once we talk business. Your spawn can’t come though.”

Signless huffs at him and floofs up their hair. “You’re just jealous. What happened in the meeting?”

“You won’t like it,” Psii sighs.

“I almost never like the council decisions. Tell me anyway.”

Psii takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “They’re putting her on trial. They don’t think we can find the manipulator with any speed and they think we need an example to remind the public that you’re not to be touched. They’re not demanding an execution, but she’ll probably be banned from the palace for at least a sweep.”

Signless lifts his hands off the grubs and clenches them into fists. “Bastards. Punish the tool instead of the actual threat just to polish their headpiece a bit more.” He growls a bit and then mutters more insults.

Psii lets him. An early pap was as good as telling Sign that he was acting crazy instead of expressing a reasonable reaction. Only once a foot begins to bounce does he reach over and pap Signless’s cheek. Signless looks at him and Psii rubs his cheekbone with his thumb. “Shoosh. You’ll wake your spawn. We can always work around the council. We’ve been doing it since before you pupated into an adult.”

Signless sighs and leans into the hand. “You’re right.” He closes his eyes and just breathes. Psii keeps rubbing his cheek. He glances down at the sleeping grubs and his nose wrinkles. He can’t help it and reaches out to tickle their noses with his psionics. The seadweller wiggles away and tucks his nose into Sign’s shirt. The red one growls, sneezes, and wakes up to growl more.

“Shh Karkat.” Signless’s hand rubs over his back and the grub settles again. Psii would swear the thing glares at him before closing its eyes again. Grubs are too creepy. He’s going to have nightmares about this one coming to kill him in his sleep. Better to focus on Sign instead of fucking with the grubs.

Psii brings his other hand up to cup Signless’s face. “But we can figure it out later. You need to talk to me about Dualscar.”

“Can’t believe you actually used his title.” Signless’s eyes open again. “We can’t abandon the grubs while we go jam.”

Psii grumbles. “They can nap next to the pile. You can keep an eye on them and jam with me.”

Signless smiles at him. “Good enough. Where’s the pile then?”

“Up your ass. It’s going to be in your block like always.” Psii leans in and kisses his forehead before letting go and climbing to his feet. “You move them and I’ll get it set up.”

Signless hums agreement and rubs their backs. “Karkat, Eridan, we’re gonna move. You gotta move off my lap.”

Psii leaves him talking to the things like they can really understand and moves back in Signless’s block. It’s easy enough to pick up all the pillows with his psionics and dump them on the floor. It takes his actual hands to stack them properly though and he tugs a couple blankets in for extra comfort. Personally, he likes some harder things in the pile, but this was for Signless, so as soft as a baabeast’s fluff it was.

He moves things around a bit, plops down, and then gets back out of the pile to adjust how things are. Signless comes in while he’s adjusting and sets the grubs down on the platform, tucking a blanket around them. They’re making soft cooing noises and Signless is purring back. It’s enough to make Psii wanna gag. He always knew Sign was sappy, but come on. Gross.

Signless makes sure the grubs are secure then comes over and plops down into the pile. Psii decides it’s good enough and joins him. Signless rolls right into him, thumping his head on Psii’s bony shoulder. “Life sucks,” he says.

“No shit. What’s sucking between you and Dualscar? And no, I don’t wanna know who’s better at blowjobs.”

Signless flicks him in the side. “Fuck off. That’s none of your business. The answer is ‘not you.’ And I don’t know what the problem is. I think I fucked up. He won’t talk to me at all.”

Psii pushes Signless’s hair off his forehead and hums, prompting him to keep talking. It never really takes much, but he likes Signless to know he’s listening.

“I’m not sure what happened. I know the attack was bad, but I expected him to get all protective! He fought her off without any trouble, but it’s like he thinks I’m mad at him or something? Maybe I’m being selfish. Maybe it has nothing to fucking do with me. He has other interests outside of me.” Signless huffs.

Psii really doubts Dualscar has much of anything outside of Signless. He sees the seatroll occasionally poking around the library and sometimes exchanging words with Darkleer, but other than that Dualscar stays here in the suite and looks after Signless and their spawn. “Pretty sure he’d tell you about something other than you. Has he said anything?”

Signless curls into Psiioniic a bit more. “No, and that’s the problem. It’s like when he first came here all over again. I thought we were more than that. I thought he knew I want more than that. I just want him to know I love him, Mituna.”

Psii sighs. “It’s not that easy and you know why. Maybe all this shit just has him nervous so he’s doing what’s safe. He can’t be mind-controlled, but that doesn’t mean shitholes like the council wouldn’t take opportunity to get him kicked out.”

The answer is a growl and Psii rubs down Signless’s spine. The smaller troll relaxes slightly. “Not that they _can_ get him kicked out. Technically, he’s your property.” He can feel Signless stiffen again and rubs a bit harder and continues to talk quickly. “Not that that’s how you see it, but that’s protection for him. They’d have to prove he’s dangerous and even then they couldn’t really kick him out without kicking you out too. It’s just confusing for him, Kankri.”

It always feels weird to use the name, but when Signless uses his, Psiioniic wants to return the closeness being shown. He keeps rubbing at Signless’s back, working his way down. Signless stays quiet. Psii gives it a couple minutes before continuing.

“I haven’t gotten to the good comfort part, so you better not be falling asleep on me.”

“I’m thinking, fucking hell.” Signless lifts his head slightly, eyebrows furrowed. “So, what part of this is comforting other than another troll is my property. Because Mituna, that is the shittiest-.”

Psii does his moirail duty and covers Signless’s mouth. “The comfort part is that you’ve got a fucking concussion and some busted up ribs and need to fucking relax. Things are a mess right now and so you and fishstick are on the defensive. It sucks shit, but you can’t do anything right now. Your pan is bruised.” He pokes Signless in the forehead.

Signless growls at him, but puts his head back down on his shoulder. “I know, fuck. Excuse me for being upset about my romantic relationship getting fucked at the same time as one of my clade being kicked out.”

“You are forgiven.” Psii kisses between his horns. “Let me worry about shit for a week. Your pan is going to melt if you don’t calm down and then the doctorturers and Darkleer will eat me. Dualscar will relax once it’s over. Then try to talk it out. Getting up into his face when neither of you are thinking is only going to fuck things up. If you really want to try and relax him, maybe take him to see Rosa. You said he likes talking with her.”

“They talk about cloth and shit, but he smiles sometimes with her and it never seems forced.” Signless closes his eyes. “It’s nice to see even if I pretend to nap. I hope it takes the pressure off.”

Psii rolls his eyes, not that anyone can see. “I’m sure it helps. Maybe try going the night after next. Give Dualscar and Rosa time to know about the plan. I’m sure she wants to see the grubs since she’s a weirdo who likes them.”

Signless snorts. “ _I_ like them too, you know. Maybe you’re the weird fuck.”

“No, it’s definitely all you grub lovers. They’re creepy.” Psii hisses toward the grubs on the platform. He swears they hiss back, but when he does a double take both of them have their eyes closed. He squints suspiciously before sinking further into the pile, pulling Signless to his chest for some cuddling.

Signless is muttering about how Psii is clearly the creepiest asshole, but Psii rubs at his back again and Signless relaxes. He’s definitely going to fall asleep on him now. Probably not the best thing with a concussion, but Psii will wake him up in an hour.

Right now he needs pale comfort and Psii has missed him recently. Psiioniic rubs a thumb over his cheek and smiles.


End file.
